In The Sky That Night
by sol113
Summary: My AU retelling of Coccoon society with Hope Estheim growing up safe and secure under his fathers thumb, Lightning as a worker at a fetish club and new takes on various characters and concepts. Examines the themes of love, obsession, freedom and submission, smut and drama, creativity and conformity.
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE SKY THAT NIGHT**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 ** _'This'_ means someone is thinking or it is a flashback.**

 **Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

 **-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is nonprofit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

 **Bodhum, Night time…**

On Eternity March Promenade, a young man moved hurriedly past bars and arcades and Velocycle charge points to the last building in the area and furthest away from the more heavily trafficked areas to his destination; it stood four stories high, windows tinted black with a plaque proclaiming its title; The Unchained Tower.

For the thousandth time he fidgeted, the black wig he wore to disguise his identity was hot and uncomfortable. At least the crowds had thinned as he approached the building.

He pressed a button, a voice replied over the intercom inquiring his identity.

The young man swallowed down panic. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "M- my name is Hope Estheim… I have an appointment tonight." His voice trembled and his body was shivering with fear.

He nearly shrieked at the sound of the buzzer granting him access.

Legs feeling weak as his heart thundered, he entered a lounge. He gasped in relief as there was no one around.

The worried young man looked around. The décor was very reassuring, not like what Hope was told went on here.

He studied white walls with passionate coloured flowers hanging from brassiers. His uncertain feet walked on soft carpeting as soothing crystal sounding music played.

 _'What happens now? Wait? Will **she** get me?!'_ Hope stood up straight, taking deep breaths to appear… not drowning in terror.

A woman appeared, not the one he was expecting. A young girl really, wearing a strangle-tight businesswoman shaped outfit that may have been accepted in an office environment if it wasn't indecently short, scandalously form-fitting and made of inappropriate leather in outrageous shades of red and orange. The girl shamelessly wearing it bounced with energy. Hope didn't know whether he should be reassured, scared or horny.

"Hi! Welcome to the Unchained Tower and congratulations on being brave to enter. Unless you're lost. And need to get somewhere else." Her expression changed to innocent worry and bewilderment and Hope was struck at how she could look so childlike when dressed like that.

"You're not lost right? Coz I'll totally help you if you are… and I'll help if you're not… lost that is… I help lots of people. Oh! I'm Vanille by the way. It sounds like Vanilla which I'm totally not."

Hope took a step back confused at her strange tones and behavior. "…Er, I'm Hope Estheim… we… talked on the vidphone… I… er… have a session with Mistress Rose?"

Vanille looked at a PADD that had come from… somewhere. _'Where the hell was she keeping that?!'_ "Yeah! You explicitly requested her… do… you have experience in… oh! Right! You said in your application form 'No prior experience with-' not that it's a bad thing… or that there's anything wrong with the normal vanilla stuff…" She laughed nervously. "Vanilla. Kind of like my name which is funny coz I'm not- er! Business! Business!"

She clenched her fists as Hope stared in bewilderment.

"Are you sure about your choice…she's a bit advanced for beginners. Not that I'm saying you look new. Or depraved! Just that… she's tough y'know?

Hope laughed, nerves gone, mostly because the weird girl in front of him confused him. "I know… I was… I was recommended Mistress Rose by a friend."

Vanille smiled awkwardly and thought; _'You might not consider him a friend considering what's coming…'_

Her demeanour reflected none of her worry as she asked Hope to fill out a nondisclosure and consent form via PADD that disappeared somewhere when Vanille took it back.

 _'I need to ask her where she puts stuff…'_ Hope thought eying the form-fitting garb.

"Okay! Follow me!" Hope jerked at the spontaneously ecstatic voice.

 **-X-**

Hope was led deeper into the building and higher via elevator. His stomach lurched as he was led down a corridor of weird design with heavily armoured doors with numbers on them.

"The rooms are locked, soundproofed and private. You can leave at any time you want and no one is watching." Vanille instructed sounding both chirpy and informative.

He stared in bewilderment at statues of Coccoon Fal'cie wearing bondage masks and gear.

"Are… those... Fal'Cie?!" Hope asked. Before he got an answer a door opened and a voluptuous woman in the skimpiest lingerie Hope had ever seen and a stuffed Chocobo head atop her brunette locks in a bizarre fuse of raging sexuality and childlike weirdness. She winked at the staring Hope and sauntered past him unaware or uncaring that Hope was staring at her ass (displayed as her bottoms were a thong that left tanned, toned, full butt cheeks hanging in full view) briefly before admonishing himself following Vanille.

Hope's heart was pounding in his chest, he was sweating profusely, throat tight. He reminded himself of why he was here, to events from several days ago that had changed his life;

 _Bodhum Night time, several days earlier…_

 _Hope had decided to go looking around, he had been sent to this town to attend prestigious Bodhum Academy of Technology as ordered by his father. Prestigious according to Bartholomew Estheim, and what father wanted, he got. So here Hope was, uprooted again and cast into a strange and unfamiliar place. He figured he might as well see where he was going to be stuck for the next few years._

 _The newcomer went down the wrong alleyway and a big, scary and very heavily muscled guy blocked his route. He turned to exit where he entered and saw two other equally scary guys and a fist fly towards his face knocking him to the floor. Two of his attackers began stomping on his chest and face. The Palumpolum native at least knew to get his hands up to defend himself while the third guy routed around inside Hope's pockets._

 _"Hey!" A voice Hope distantly identified as female rang out._

 _The three goons turned to see a female newcomer._

 _The first guy pulled out a knife and hungrily stalked over to the woman._

 _"Hand over your Gil- watch, jewellery… anything va-ackk!" The would-be robber was cut off by a kick that lashed out and knocked the knife out of his hand. The leg lashed back down catching the crook in the face. Before he could make another move the girl stepped forwards and drove a forearm strike into the stunned males solar plexus doubling him over, she shoved him aside with bored apathy. The other muggers stepped off Hope and went on the defensive._

 _Hope rolled over and saw a slender feminine form. He was about to cry out when the stranger lashed out with a low kick to the closest goons calf, he stumbled left and Lightning viciously kicked the falling goon in the face knocking him out._

 _The second assailant clumsily stabbed at her with a switchblade. Lightning slapped the palm down then punched the guy and Hope swore that he saw a tooth fly out as the thug fell._

 _Lightning walked over to Hope who looked up amazed._

 _Hope Estheim looked up finally seeing the newcomer for the first time. She was beautiful; rose coloured hair in seemingly delicate wavy tresses styled into one side in strange locks, flawlessly smooth fair skin with the most hauntingly beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen and a scary/lovely cold/haughty expression. She wore a white sweatshirt with a strange pendant (a lightning bolt he thought) around her neck._

 _She bent over and handed Hope his wallet back. In the dark of night, a streetlight shone down casting the woman in a halo of light, her rose-coloured hair, fair skin and blue eyes glimmering in an almost holy manner making her seem like a goddess or divine L'Cie in shapely female form._

 _"You okay?" Hope nodded dumbly feeling he'd been saved by an angel. As dumb as that sounded. She snorted at him._

 _"You're new around here. Don't wander off alone down dark alleyways. Especially not given how pretty you look." Hope blushed at what should have been an emasculating insult._

 _Rapid bootsteps drew her lovely head up._

 _A pair of Guardian corps officers ran in. one of them stopped in recognition of Hope's saviour._

 _"Lightning! Not in the corps but still busting criminals?"_

 _'Lightning?' Hope at first felt it wasn't pretty enough for her but thinking on it, the name definitely worked for her._

 **-X-**

 _After both Hope and Lightning gave statements, the mysterious beauty walked off without a word leaving Hope dazed. He chased after her, catching up to her outside a bar. He had finally thought of something cool to say to her._

 _"Hey! I didn't get your name!"_

 _"I didn't give it kid." She said without turning around. Hope struggled after her but lost her in a crowd._

 _She was gone._

 _From there Hope had returned home- or to the hotel he was staying at._

 _He had hacked Bodhum CCTV (he was a tech wiz) and found the woman who had rescued him. Grimacing at how uncool he seemed- as he was getting mugged- idiot!_

 _He ran his rose-haired saviours lovely features through a facial recognition program he had written and got a hit; Claire 'Lightning' Farron, age 22 former Guardian Corps before a dishonourable discharge for striking a superior officer. Now she worked as a… dominatrix at the fetish club Unchained Tower. Hope had later studied the website of the club and found himself both freaked out and weirdly aroused at the content._

 _After a night of no sleep and hours of back and forth in his head he made his choice of how to meet the saviour again._

 _He had to see her again- she occupied his every waking moment._

And now where he was, about to see the woman of his dreams…

 **-X-**

Vanilla stopped at a door. No 13. _'An unlucky number?'_ "This is your room. Good luck." She smiled somewhat awkwardly and skipped off.

Swallowing, Hope opened the door and entered.

It was worlds apart from the lounge he visited on his first entrance; it was dark, the walls were alarming red cushions with several cupboards leaning against them. However Hope barely noticed them for the rooms most striking feature;

On the rooms opposite side facing the door in a white throne, legs crossed sat 'Mistress Rose', (or Lightning Farron) dressed in a fetishized PSICOM Colonels uniform. His father did business with PSICOM and he was pretty sure the real uniforms didn't reflect so much light or bare so much. Or have those spiked heels.

She stared coldly at him.

"…hello?"

The woman gestured at him with a finger to come closer.

"…I don't know if you remember me… a few days ago you-"

"Come closer." The woman demanded. Hope shut up and inched closer, now trembling with fear.

Hope got within inches of the terrifying, gorgeous woman.

Fast as a viper, the seated woman's hand shot out- it grabbed Hope's confused but erect cock through his pants, bending the young man over in agony.

"I know who you are. Hope Estheim, son of Bartholomew Estheim, the telecommunications giant. Didn't the Cocoon Herald call you the 'Prince of Palumpolum'?"

"…" Hope could barely breathe through the sheer agony coming down on his most delicate area.

"Answer me when I talk." She commanded coldly.

"Y-yes… though I don't like the title…"

"How about if I call you slave then? Or slime? Or brat?"

Showing his 'prodigy IQ' Hope told his captor what she wanted to hear; she could call him what she wished. The woman wasn't sated.

"What do you think is going to happen here? That you would enter a bedroom, see me naked, lying submissive, begging you to take me? Like so many whores you've bought?" She asked with a new edge in her voice.

"Aaakk! N-no! I swear!"

"Then what did you expect then?"  
He thought for a second- not easy when it felt like a Behemoth was coming down on your balls.

"I-I knew you were a dom… inatrix… I was hoping to (agh) get your attention."

"You'd have to try very hard to get my attention. You couldn't handle it kid."

"Please, let me try."

"This isn't a brothel. Things may not go your way here. Go."

"No."

Lightning glared at him harder and Hope was struck how lovely she looked even eyes full of rage and disdain.

"It's not a joke. I'm here for a… session." He choked out drowning in embarrassment and pain and lust.

She released him.

"Really. Take your clothes off, then we'll get started."

Hope hesitated, frozen in fear. Was this really happening?

"Er…"

 _'She said this wasn't a brothel… so she can't mean all my clothes…'_

Trembling, he stripped down to his underwear, fair skin burning in embarrassment, then self-doubt as Lightning watched without the slightest flicker of her cold stare- she wasn't impressed, but she wasn't mocking him either.

"Scrawny. And small. I take it the hookers you buy tell you size doesn't matter, right?" She taunted.

Hope held his arms close hugging himself looking at his arms- he considered himself lean but muscular, certainly not as scrawny as some people he knew.

"Well? Answer me?"

"I've never… paid for sex, mistress." He wasn't about to tell her he was a virgin.

Lightning's face showed shock for a moment, then shifted back to icy dispassion.

"I didn't mean your aristocratic arms or legs, I was talking about your cock." The fact that she said it with a straight face and no fluctuation of voice would later impress Hope, for now he simply went even redder and placed his hands over his tenting erection.

"You paid for an hour. Your safe word is _snowflake_."

"S-snowflake?"

"It's easy to remember. And I hate snow."

Hope didn't know what to say to that.

Lightning got up in Hope's face, shoving him against a cushioned wall tugging his wig off. He was taller than her but didn't feel any safer.

"You have the prettiest, girliest hair I have ever seen… it goes with your pretty face and eyes…"

Hope went even redder at the taunts.

"Turn around. Stand facing the wall." His abuser ordered.

Lightning watched his compliance then stepped away to open a nearby cupboard. Hope looked over her shoulder and saw… boots? Of different sizes, material and shapes.

The rose-haired dominatrix picked out one pair in particular and held them up to Hope's uncertain gaze. They were made of a white shimmering leathery material and looked quite effeminate with a very high heel. In fact ridiculously high, Hope felt fear creeping up in him as he realised the footwear his Dominatrix was holding would put the wearers feet at almost a 180 degree angle. Hope had never worn high heels before, but knew they were painful.

"These should fit you. I checked your shoe size after you clumsily stripped. Sit on the floor."

Hope gulped down fear as Lightning grabbed one of his ankles and worked the first boot on- it was a tight fit as the material squeezed down on Hope's foot, ankle and calf as it was twisted on. The sitting Hope winced as his foot and ankle bent in uncomfortable ways as the leather enclosed and squeezed around his limb. His tendons and muscles were being stretched and squeezed as his body part was being forced to bend in ways they weren't supposed to.

When the fetish garment was all the way on, stopping just below Hope's knee, Lightning mercilessly pulled the boots laces tight and tied them, trapping the imprisoned limb. She repeated the procedure with Hope's other leg methodical and unrelenting.

Lightning appraised her handiwork; "Not bad. My boots are nicer though."

She raised her right foot off the ground and stuck it in Hope's face.

"Show your respect. Lick my boot."

He went crosseyed looking at the black leather arrogantly placed before him.

Hope gasped at the bizarre order. But acquiesced. Starting at boot heel he licked up to her boot tip and down to her spiked heel face creasing at the distasteful taste.

She got behind Hope and effortlessly pulled him up by under his shoulders, even through the skyrocketing discomfort in his feet Hope was amazed at how physically strong the woman was.

"Think you can stand up?"

When Hope stammered yes she removed her arms from Hope's armpits. The young man wobbled in the horrid torture footwear as the intense-eyed dominant watched Hope's escalating peril.

"Walk about a bit, get your balance."

Hope obeyed, hissing in pain. Each step sent stabs of agony through his whole body. His feet were tilted at an alarming and dangerous angle making it difficult to balance.

Lightning watched analytical as Hope suffered.

At Lightning's instruction he walked to each of the room's walls, reaching his arms out to balance like a trapeze artist while hissing and gasping in increasing pain.

"Alright, twinkle-toes. Time to move up a bit."

Hope blinked in confusion when his tormentor began running her fingers through his hair. She bunched it up high up like a topknot. Skillfully, she wove a knot of rope into and around the piled up hair and pulled on it testing. Hope's eyes slammed shut in pain and he almost shrieked at the tuggin at his scalp. Lightning attached the rope to a hook lowered from a device connected to a rail system of some kind on the ceiling. When all connections were set, Hope wobbled in panic and pain; his feet were together barely balanced in the bondage boots, he was naked except for boxer shorts which stretched at his larger than ever erection. His face showed pain and fear and his hair was being ruthlessly tugged almost from his scalp.

Glaring cruelly, Lightning slapped her subs flailing hands down as they went to untie the agonised, bound hair.

"See the circle above you? Walk around it- do enough laps and I untie the knot in your lovely locks… consider it a test you can't buy the answers to."

For several minutes, Hope engaged in the worst torture he had ever experienced; he battled to keep his balance and fight through the agony in his ankles and calves and the further pains in his scalp and neck as he was pulled from above. Lightning was behind him, prodding him with a wooden switch and watching carefully. If her sub lost his balance he would catch him. He did have very pretty hair after all.

She saw Hope's plight and was impressed the brat had lasted this long; his feet had to be killing him and he probably felt like he was being scalped. That made her feel warm inside. And she smiled behind his back.

 **-X-**

Finally Light decided the sub wasn't going to quit- from this low level of persuasion. She had many other ideas though.

"Okay, stop."

She undid the knot in Hope's hair and the relief made Hope seemingly swoon and Light caught him before he fell. She held the larger male up easily.

"Not much body weight huh? Girls today are so into being underweight." She snorted.

Hope felt… conflicted; relief over the hair torture being over, joy over Lightning holding him. The insult didn't even register with him.

She placed the shuddering male down in a sitting position. She crouched in front of him giving him an incredible look at her cleavage. She noticed this but was unbothered and pulled the near spellbound males boots off. The relief his ankles, feet and calves felt was dizzying.

"Thank you, mistress." Hope choked out.

 _'Didn't even after prompt him for that… kid learns…'_

"Hey guess what? That was just the warmup, it gets worse from here, princess."

Lightning took hold of Hope's arms and positioned them behind his back. Hope winced at her grip- about as delicate and feminine as a Behemoth. His machine gun fast heart beat accelerated again as he realised Lightning was tying his arms behind his back. He knew this was coming of course, he had watched online videos of bondage provided by the clubs online website. He tried to arch his head back to see what she was doing.

It was a tight tie; each wrist was tied to the opposing arm just above the elbow and his forearms were tied together. A second set of knots was assembled wrapping around his torso above and below his pecs.

Lightning was silent as they went.

The rose-haired girl stepped back and pointed at a spot in the middle of the room.

"Stand there."

She tied another rope connecting the bonds between his arms to another hook on the ceiling essentially leashing Hope in place. She opened a bag and revealed two bizarre looking devices, like deflated balloons attached to tiny metal syringes. Looking at them made Hope really uneasy.

"Getting afraid? I get paid full price whether you make it through the hour or not. Hold still."

Trembling with fear and confusion, Hope fought down panic at alien intrusion as the balloon like rubber of one of the devices was pushed into one of his nostrils- up his nose and secured. The second device was twisted up Hope other nostril and Hope's mouth gulped wider sucking in air.

"Don't worry, I won't block your mouth- you need that to say your safe word. And scream. And beg."

Pushing plungers on both devices, the balloons embedded in Hopes nasal canals expanded with air and Hope was hit by the biggest wave of panic yet as his airways were filled with intruding rubber.

They stopped expanding, invading and Hope gulped in great mouthfuls of air through his mouth, shuddering in terror.

Suddenly he realised Lightning was holding his face and stroking him affectionately, though the cold demeanour still dominated her face.

 _'Did I just imagine it or is she concerned about me?'_ Hope thought in a strangely cognizant thought.

She pulled out two more half balloon/half syringe devices and Hope stared at them leaning back in his restraints.

Lightning stuck the devices in his ears and repeated the balloon invasion routine this time inside his ear canals. Hope's hearing became muffled, he could barely make out Lightnings reminder of his safe word and threats of what was to come when the terrifying woman was talking practically nuzzling cheek to cheek with him.

She held up another implement from her bag of tricks; a large black blindfold. She raised it up to her eyes and playfully displayed it for Hope so he knew what it was and what it would do to him; take his sight. Lightning had taken his senses of smell, practically deafened him, and now she would take his vision. But his mouth was open, ungagged. For now. Was that next? What about touch? Would she put him in a sensory deprivation… thing and leave him to go crazy as she sat back and waited for the hour to pass? Somehow Hope didn't think so and fought down fear to let Lightning sublimate him.

Lightning carefully placed the leather band over Hope's eyes cementing her control of her submissive's third of five senses.

She was slightly annoyed that the rich brat hadn't quit already- while it wasn't good for business to drive customers away some spoiled plutocrat teenager had no place here and she knew it was only a matter of time before Estheim requested 'a session at a place of his choosing'. Which wasn't happening.

She stepped back to admire the bound teenager twitching in fear at being so helpless. Lightning quite enjoyed it.

She reached out and poked Hope on his shoulder with a finger. The larger male jumped in shock. Lightning knew from experience that when blindfolded all other senses were heightened, losing two others senses as well would make it worse.

Circling the bound male, she let him stew in anticipation of what was next.

Then she slowly, teasingly stroked his back with her gloved hand. To Hope it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

She picked a device from one of the walls; a flogger. Not her largest, heaviest or most painful or damaging- not nearly. But in this situation it would be devastating.

She teased Hope's shoulders and back with the cold rubber braids and Hope's mouth clamped shut to avoid whimpering in fear. He had studied BDSM information online and knew what Lightning was wielding. His imagination made it worse though; he imagined the rose-haired sadist wielding a demonic device that would tear flesh and muscle and unleash rivers of blood.

Fwap! The flogger came down on Hope back. It didn't cut flesh, or even bruise, but to the victim it felt like a red-hot bullwhip had crashed down on his back; each strand of the flogger seared into his skin, thudded into his muscles filling Hope's body with pain- for a brief moment, then the pain vanished and in its place was surges of pleasure that rushed from the impact points throughout his body revitalising him.

Fwap! Another hit, and the pattern repeated itself. Hope gasped through his wide open mouth never knowing this kind of pleasure before.

Lightning changed tack slightly and flogged Hope's chest. It caught him off guard but he soon enjoyed this treatment as well as evidenced by the improbably expanded erection the Estheim heir sported in his white boxers.

Lightning changed again; circling the restrained boy and flogging at seeming random places and times to throw him off, sometimes she would strike him several times in quick succession across his thighs then wait an agonising amount of time; up to ten seconds though it felt infinitely longer to Hope before moving to another body part and striking it only once before lashing a totally different body part with no warning.

An alarm clock went off, bleeping. Lightning looked at it angrily. The rich brat lasted the entire session without the safe word.

She wasn't really trying to break him though. He'd be crying and begging if she was.

Carefully, she removed the earplugs from the shuddering males ears, deflating them before gently pulling them out.

"Time's up rich boy. Did you forget your safe word?"

"N-no mistress…" His quivering voice sounded strange due to his still plugged nostrils.

"So why didn't you use it?"

"Didn't want to… didn't want to waste this opportunity…"

Lightning was surprised by this though Hope couldn't see it since he was still blindfolded.

The dominatrix untied Hope's ropes, leaving the sensory deprivation aids in the subs nose and eyes til last.

"Let me guess, you paid your hookers to beat you once or twice before?"

"N-no mistress… this was my first time…"

"Well you've got a wealth of experience now..." She stroked his hair affectionately.

 **-X-**

The 'Aftercare' part of the session (or that's what Hope figured it was from his research) was strange; Lightning laid Hope on a soft leather padded bench of some kind, put a blanket over the burning hot, near naked male and then placed Hope's head in her lap and stroked his mussed hair seemingly maternal. Hope would later reflect that being mothered by a Dominatrix who just tortured him was really weird. For that moment though, he lay in Mistress Rose's lap until he fell asleep.

The awakening an unknown time later by Vanille bending over him was… abrupt.

"Hi!"

So abrupt in fact that Hope bolted up in surprise so fast that he collided heads with the redhaired girl.

"Owww…" They both moaned holding their heads.

Hope scowled at Vanille. _'Damn, that girl has a hard head…'_

"Hi! You're still alive! Totally believed in you! You must be famished! I get off in five minutes… so, do you want to get something to eat?"

 **-X-**

 **Later…**

After redressing, and briefly eating a quick snack with Vanille (and politely turning down a cooldown service) Hope left Lightning's torture chamber in a daze, not really knowing what happened. He felt… freer than he could ever remember.

After returning home, Hope collapsed onto his bed more tired, yet more alive than he could ever remember.

He thought back over his session with the pink-haired Goddess. He didn't know what was going on between Lightning and him.

Hope realised he'd accomplished something; he'd made Lightning acknowledge him- he hadn't run off or gave up. He was thrilled and excited.

This was a good day.

He looked at a CCTV picture of Lightning on his cellphone. The rose-haired woman far colder and less alive than when she was torturing him.

Right there and then he decided he was going back.

 **END?**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

The idea of this story was how extreme could I write a pairing between a domineering female and submissive and extremely aroused male without it getting sexual. I'm interested to see or hear how successful I was at this.

I may or may not do further chapters of this, it depends on reader interest.


	2. Between two Worlds Part 1

**IN THE SKY THAT NIGHT CHAPTER 2- BETWEEN TWO WORLDS PART 1**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Apologies for the truly ridiculous delay between chapters and thanks to those who have stuck with story so long.**

 _ **'This'**_ **typically means someone is thinking or it is a flashback. In this chapter it means Hope is in daydream fantasy sequence.**

 **Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

 **-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is nonprofit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

 **-X-  
**

 **Cocoon; Bodhum, 26:00 hours (night cycle)…**

Few people in the _Tranquil Island_ apartment complex were awake as professional dominatrix Lightning Farron strode through the mid/upper class district in her usual stoic fashion towards her apartment. The determined looking woman was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and black pants. A sharp contrast to her outrageous and varied work clothes.

One couldn't go through streets at Cocoons artificial night dressed in shiny latex carrying a flogger after all.

She occasionally wondered what her neighbours would think if they knew she was a dominatrix. Light hadn't told her own sister. Though they hadn't spoken much since the most recent argument over the younger Farron's engagement to (in Lightning's humble opinion) a complete jackass.

The walk through the streets had cooled her down from the buzz of the work she had that night. She had volunteered for multiple customers including an overworked businessman who had a really boring wife and a Sanctum official stressed out about impressing her boss and too uptight in general in Light's opinion.

A card key scan later and she entered her home.

"I'm home…" She called out.

"Right, I live alone." She muttered in scorn remembering why she opted for more work hours.

The dominatrix turned on the lights and sullenly looked around the empty apartment; the sparsely decorated domicile had two bedrooms, a single bathroom and a kitchen connected to a living room well stocked with a comfy couch, an armchair, and entertainment system including holoscreen.  
Lightning had bought the place for her and Serah to live in together, but her sister had since left to move in with Snow Villiers, chief idiot of the monster hunting deadhead club known as NORA.

She felt a dull pang as she passed photos of the younger Farron siblings and their deceased parents.

The young woman had known for a while that this place was too big for one person.

On autopilot she looked around, the living room had a yoga mat on the floor (she didn't bother putting it away), several sets of heavy barbells lay next to it, a solid looking punching bag stood in a corner (a recent buy).

Despite not being Guardian Corps anymore the young woman maintained a military worthy training regime.

She checked her answering machine for messages from Serah- nothing.

"… Of course you didn't call…"

She opened the fridge and took out a glass of milk and drank straight from the carton- no one else used it anyway.  
She turned on the microwave and heated some noodles looking around the apartment again as she waited.

A couple of minutes later Lightning sat on her couch, reflecting on her history as she ate; she once worked as a waitress to support Serah after their parents died while she was still in school. She was fired after kicking a customer senseless after he touched her ass.

As soon as she was old enough, she joined the Guardian Corps. She graduated at the top of her class, went on the beat for two years until a superior officer tried to hit on her and she hit him harder. And the two goons he had with him.  
After a dishonourable discharge from the Guardian Corps she worked as a bouncer at a nightclub, the hot, pink haired girl who could kick ass was a big hit...

...until she broke the arm of a drunken son of an important Sanctum member.

An infamous regular to the club (that Light had to escort out more than once) named Fang called her and suggested she become a dominatrix and introduced her to the Tower stating the rose-haired girl would fit right (which Lightning couldn't remember ever doing in her life).

Since then she and the odd raven-haired woman had forged a weird friendship. It was Fang who got the rose-haired woman to realise she actually enjoyed her job as a dom- beating people turned her on.

Or maybe the younger woman didn't realize just how angry she was.

She also introduced her to lifelong friend Vanille who was… interesting to be around…

Light jumped, cursing as she nearly dropped her scalding hot food as the apartments holocommunicator rang. She ran to the wall device hoping it was Serah.

"Hello?"

A boisterous voice that most certainly was not her sweet and innocent sister exploded from the comm; "Hey Lightning! I just got done having sex! Hope you're doing something as fun as me!"

 _'Speak of the devil and she shall appear... over holocomm...'_

Light scowled as she looked at the holodisplay; audio only. Lightning winced as she realised Fang was probably still having sex. Or something similar.

"Fang. What are you doing?"

In her apartment the wild-haired brunette lay within dizzyingly coloured rumpled sheets. She squirmed at her current predicament; at her feet a figure encased in latex, arms held behind their back in a strict arm binder and head covered by a bondage mask revealing only an eager mouth, licked her feet.

"Hmmm… I forgot the cover story. Oh well, your client for this night, that Estheim guy already went onto the Towers website and requested another session with you."

She spoke freely, knowing her 'pet' had her ears plugged.

"Vanille talked to him after you popped his cherry-"

"I don't have sex with my customers." Lightning cut in, annoyed. She got up and started pacing around the empty apartment.

"So Vanille talked to the guy and says he's smart and nice and likes puppies and I forget what else she told me to say to you as part of her scheme to get you together."

"Scheme? She's playing matchmaker again?" Light scowled.

Fang put a hand on her masked subs head/helmet and pulled her restrained guest between her legs.

"Yeah, she has this big plan, even made up a file full of tall, sub and handsome saving kittens and such to prove he's a good guy. With talking points and historical evidence of why he'd be a good prince charming for you."

Light snorted in disbelief.

"She's not doing well at this."

"You're talking about the last guy she set you up with- Claude was it? I find it hard to recall when being eaten out."

"Something like that. Arrogant emo guy who used; "W _ould you like to see my Sword collection?"_ As a come on line."

Fang grinned down at her masked sub she now had in a leg scissors position.

"Hey, big weapons of doom do it for me. I once dated someone who had a Masamune blade… the things we'd do with that-"

Light grimaced as she imagined the eccentric, perverse Fang taking a legendary sword and somehow using it as a grotesque substitute for a dildo.

"I don't need a man… why is everybody so fixated on my love life?"

The former soldier was getting angry- she didn't want to talk about this…

Fang narrowly bit back; _"You don't have a love life."_ She knew her friend was touchy about certain things.

"Seriously though, this Hope kid is cute, adores you, wants to be your willing slave. And did I mention is rich. Good catch."

"So why don't you screw him?" Light shot back.

"Didn't that time I came on to you make it clear I don't do guys?" She patted the girl between her legs on her head.

"Seriously, anyone who pierces your adamantoise-thick shell and really knows you, knows that you're lonely. That you hurt after losing touch with Serah and your Guardian Corps friends. And of course guys want you so long as you suck them off or bend over, but ask them to put themselves under your control? They run off. This guy seems different."

Lightning growled in disapproval.

"Lastly, how about this; you have a right to a happy, satisfying life, you're interested in being dominant, he's interested in being submissive. If that doesn't work I'm out of cool speeches designed to help you get laid."

Light smiled. Fang often cheered her up, but Hope was a little too... perfect for her… she'd fix that though…

"That Hope kid just wanted a thrill, when you're rich you think you're untouchable you do stupid things like let a woman beat you to feel alive. That's all this is."

"Vanille doesn't think so, I'd bet you that rich kid as you called him is at home baking you cookies or something similar to give you on his next session."

 **-X-**

In actuality, Hope was watching porn, he had been unable to stop thinking about his rose-haired beauty and knew he had to sleep so he started watching TV. Everything on bored him though, so he flicked randomly through channels until he unknowingly hit the adult channels and totally unknowingly landed on a pornographic movie.

He stopped, eyes wide, heart stopping in his chest.

The actress on screen had long, elegantly styled pink hair. Not unlike his Mistress. Mistress Rose. Lightning Farron.

That was where the similarities ended though; while Light was athletic and slender, the actress was... voluptuous, Hope figured the word was; she had breasts literally larger than her head. Her backside, incredibly, was so big and wide it looked like it could work as a counterweight to her mountainous breasts- many, many pounds involved, Hope was sure.

He focused on her face- a soft, almost dopey expression, so very unlike the stoic, challenging, intelligent glare that graced his dreams. Her stance, nervous, unsure, unlike Light's confident, dominating, powerful stance.

Also the woman was dressed in the most laughable excuse for armor he had ever seen; she wore golden metal cups across her breasts attached to straps of black leather that stretched behind her back in the form of a push-up bra that Hope knew had to have snapped a dozen times when they were filming this trash given the size and weight of the actress' breasts (natural or not).

A twin of the absurd golden plate attached to skimpy fabric motif covered (barely) her lower sexual regions in a parody of panties (though this didn't rate as conservative as a thing).

As the 'warrior' made a lengthy and overdramatic speech about being some kind of saviour, the camera kept jumping behind her to reveal and later remind the viewer that the… crotch armor in the rear amounted to nothing but two straps converging up her ass (between her buttocks) leaving her huge butt hanging out for all to see.

She had some pretty solid looking armour across her legs up to her mid thighs and across her arms (she had clawed gloves- good idea), she also wore six-inch spiked heels that clacked deafeningly as she shifted position in her awkward/cheesy stance (not a good idea).

She had a weird tiara/ headdress thing that Hope figured was there only to frame her (kinda) attractive face- not that the camera spent much time on her face.

The 'warrior' had no armor around her belly or breast besides the aforementioned push up plates and nothing protecting her neck or head beyond some weird choker thing with a tacky looking red jewel on it..

Hope wasn't sure of the plot;

Apparantly the curvaceous woman was a Cocoon L'Cie chosen by the Fal'Cie Eden to defeat a pulse L'Cie who wanted to destroy Cocoon. The evil L'Cie was of course a ridiculous example of maleness; well over 6 feet tall, muscled to the point of being the proverbial athletic god and for some reason dressed only in baggy pants with armoured gauntlets across his massive arms who leered at the perverse looking woman. Hope had never watched porn before but he could guess what the rest of the 'story' would entail…

At some point Hope had been sucked in, not because of the plot, or acting, certainly not the dialogue but because he imagined _himself_ and _Lightning_ \- Mistress Rose- in that situation;

The fantasy turned the young male on and some part of him, conscious or otherwise, drove his hands into his pants to pleasure himself as he indulged in his fantasy.

Hope watched as the 'Pulse L'Cie' commanded the voluptuous young 'heroine' to show her devotion for Cocoon by stripping for him.

The woman on the screen did so… but in Hope's mind he, Hope Estheim, was the one disrobing, and the evil Pulse L'cie was his Mistress Lightning Farron...

 _In the dungeons dim crystal generated green light, the chosen warrior of Cocoon stood, removing his mystical armor. Dropping his sword and shield, naked and shrinking before a demonic garbed Pulse L'Cie Lightning Farron; shimmering silver, spiky metal armor over her arms and legs and around her breasts and hips in a facsimilie of a bra and panties baring her gorgeous form, perfectly harmonizing athletic power and feminine beauty._

 _She looked down her nose at him, her face framed by an armoured headdress or perhaps crown of spikes of silver._

 _"L'Cie!" Lightning hissed. "Put your hands on your head so I can see… all of my slave!"_

 _Hope obeyed, hearing and reacting to the demon giggling maliciously at his plight._

 _Mocking laughter echoing throughout the dungeon as the noble knight stood before the cursed warriors gaze._

 _She pointed a claw at an ornate throne made of sleek black metal._

 _"Bend over one of the armrests slave."_

 _He did so, pressing his face down in one of the seats cushions._

 _"Stay submissive for me, or your precious Cocoon dies…" The fantasy demon threatened._

 _Her spiked heels clicked as loud as thunder on shimmering black stone floors as she stalked about behind Hope._

 _She began fondling the bent over males bare ass._

 _"Hmmm… I love the feel of noble ass…" She murmured as she kneaded the flesh with her gauntlets claws._

 _Hope hissed and groaned into the cushions, his imagination conjuring the feeling of his erection pressing into the cold metal of the throne._

 _She grabbed his hair and savagely pulled his head up off the seat cushion._

 _Hope almost screamed as the sharp claws shot under his body and took hold of his dick._

In the real world, Hope Estheim had opened his pants and was not at all gently gripping his member to simulate the fiendish grasp of a demoness gauntlet.

 _"As I thought… you're just a little boy-whore, getting turned on by anyone who touches you. Even your mortal enemy of Cocoon…"_

 _The chosen warrior turned to protest when Light twisted his cock viciously and told him to shut up._

 _She pulled him by his throbbing erection across the dim-lit dungeon._

 _Stopping in the center, in a pool of golden light emanating from the glorious Fal'Cie Phoenix, the improbably armoured demoness turned her back on the now kneeling enemy._

 _A speechless Hope stared into a pair of beautiful glutes shoved right into his face. The demons rear 'armor' consisting of only a fabric strip between her butt cheeks letting delicious toned globes of flesh hang out… he stared at the very sinful temptation before him._

 _So focused on the perfect posterior that Hope didn't see as his foe reached behind herself and grabbed a handful of white hair. She violently shoved Hope's shocked face into her ass. His nose disappeared between her buttcheeks, his own cheeks (facial) and forehead pressed against her soft globes. Hope's wide eyes saw only toned, full ass as the cursed warrior obscenely began twerking against his face._

 _Light pulled his head off. "Lick my ass you little slut."_

 _Hope obeyed; licking up and down one globe, then the other, helped by the metal claw in his hair. He soon got lost in the taste as he tongued her backside._

 _"Well? Thank me for the privilege of tasting my ass. Cocoon slut!"_

 _He did so._

 _Lightning cut off his pitiful thanks by once again pulling his head into her ass. Hope mumbled around globular flesh threatening to asphyxiate him._

 _Without warning, Light strolled forwards, dragging the kneeling warrior with him- still on his knees, still with a face full of ass._

 _She stopped at a table filled with weapons- of a sort:_

 _A strap; blood red in colour with a L'Cie brand pattern rising from the straps surface._

 _A cane; glowing faintly with an alarming red light_

 _And a large, multi-strand flogger; seemingly vibrating like the tendrils of a living thing._

 _The villainous L'Cie's eyes glittered as she gloated that Hope's pure, white ass would be beaten red by her Cursed Strap, his strong, noble back would be broke by her Branding Cane and his debased cock would be ruined by her Condemning Flogger._

 _She smiled cruelly and declared that her prisoner would pick the number of times he would be punished. She had a number in mind for each._

 _"Choose wrong and I shall add to your pain. I'll let your feeble imagination ruminate on that…"_

 _Hope bowed and told the cursed warrioress that he would 'like' 30 strikes from the strap, 20 from the cane and 12 with the flogger._

 _"So brave." She taunted. "Or so depraved."_

 _Hope bent over a table submitting to the Pulse empowered woman._

 _Blood-red Holoimages of Hope's predicament appeared around him, showing his debasement. He looked at them in resignation._

 _The pink-haired demoness grinned as she felt up Hope's ass, her blue eyes glowed with unearthly light showing her enjoyment of the frightened tremble in her captives helpless limbs._

 _She bent over him, light glinting off her menacing headdress as she did._

 _"You will receive 30 strokes and thank me after each one." She spoke right into his ear causing a shiver._

 _She drew back her arm with her chosen weapon, waiting and watching to let her destined enemy and slave stew in fear of what was to come._

 ** _SMAACKKK!_**

 _The sharp and exquisitely designed strap snapped into his ass._

In the real world, Hope's hands delved deep into his trousers as he stared helplessly into his TV translating the fantasy….

 _Recoiling from the first terrible imaginary strike, Hope remembered to thank the rose-haired demon for punishing him._

 _The demon slowly beat him, cruelly stretching out the torture._

 _"Such a mighty puppet of Cocoon Fal'Cie…" (Hope suspected she was impressed by his endurance)._

 _After the 30_ _th_ _strike, Hope looked into the crystal holos detailing his pain-wracked body covered in bruises and his face showing surprising pain and lust._

Just as in the real world, the very dedicated actress grimaced and sobbed as her 'captor' cruelly groped her bruised ass, the dream Hope shivered as he felt cold metal claws trail along and press into the red lines across his wounded ass.

 _"Cocoon puppet, your first punishment is over." She announced._

 _The scantily clad villainess strode away gracefully to sit in her throne._

 _"Your body is a toy- for the Fal'Cie and now me. Play with it."_

 _Hope obeyed, shamefully caressing his nipples, rolling his balls, his body treacherously reacted._

 _At the L'Cie's lewd, barking order, Hope began gyrating his pelvis, pumping his shaft, acting like a pornographic puppet on the strings of a pervert. When she saw his impressive member grow longer and harder she commanded him to stop._

 _Light taunted him; "Experienced in jacking off?"_

 _Hope said he wasn't- his tormentor made him lie and say he masturbated daily._

"This is not about your pleasure, Cocoon slut, but your punishment."

 _The lewdly armoured demoness ordered him to get the Branding Cane, kiss it like a lover and then beg her to continue the punishment since he was nothing more than a toy to those of power._

Approaching orgasm on his coach, Hope's mind imagined (from experience with Mistress Rose) that the cane was long and sharp, striking against his skin and muscles so hard he almost screamed.

Again, he imagined his beautiful, amazing demon slowly, cruelly punishing him by caning him from both sides of his body, her beautiful eyes watching him and nothing else keenly.

 _After the 20_ _th_ _blow Light stopped and much to Hope's "despair" cruelly told him he had guessed wrong and would receive an additional 20 strokes from the cane._

 _She rubbed this in by stroking Hope's face affectionately and whispering taunts in his ear._

 _"For your final 10 strokes you will stand on your tiptoes, get some height you shrimp." She hissed with venom after 10 vicious extra hits from the still glowing Branding Cane._

 _The 5,11 Hope shuddered, body wracked with pain._

 _He stood on his toes, wobbling as Light watched._

 _The first blow, knife sharp and boulder heavy, knocked him forwards onto his flat feet._

 _"Back on your toes!" The demoness barked._

 _The beating recommenced._

Just before the 10th blow fell, Hope in reality orgasmed, he fell off the coach hitting the floor in a sticky heap.

Basking in the successful masturbation fantasy, Hope smiled drunkenly.

 _'I wonder if Light... in reality... will do those things to me soon…'_

After 'cleaning up' he returned to the TV- the porno was still on- and he got hard again…

 **END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

This is half of what was one chapter- it became too long and convoluted- hopefully the 'third chapter' will come sooner.

In this story Fang and Vanille are **NOT** from Pulse or L'Cie.


	3. Between two worlds Part 2

**IN THE SKY THAT NIGHT CHAPTER 3- BETWEEN TWO WORLDS PART 2**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Apologies for the delay in updates and thanks to those who have stuck with story so long.**

 **'This' typically means someone is thinking or it is a flashback.**

 **In this chapter, BOLD means Hope is in flashback sequence to the Unchained Tower.**

 **Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

 **-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is nonprofit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

 **Several days later...**

18 year old Hope Estheim was in a horrible state;

He sat (without what any decent person would call clothing) atop a perverse device known as a spanking bench with a frame of silver metal and padding of soft black latex that moulded around his body with the large unyielding device between his thighs. Hope was not tall enough for his feet to reach the floor and this was made worse by a metal bar attached to manacles on his ankles locked together underneath the bench mercilessly stretching his pelvis. As a result, his entire body weight pressed down on his crotch and he felt the area between his legs being squashed/crushed. He was not in danger of falling off the device though, his arms were above his head, held in padded handcuffs and connected to a ceiling beam. The restraints slightly stretched his arms and shoulders, but cruelly did not take any of his body weight off his painfully erect cock.

Even the developing masochist considered this painful, even frightening, and while his domme stalked around him acquiring instruments from the bench, for a moment wondered how he had come to this...

 **Several days earlier…**

A tide of people flowed off the _Bodhum White Line_ maglev train into a station carrying with it a preoccupied Hope Estheim. The teen went with the flow, avoiding being crushed yet still somehow moving in the approximate direction he wanted to go: towards the _Bodhum Academy of Technology_ located in Bodhums heart district at the hub of shops, bars, leisure centres and a mall.

Here, it was possible to find anything; technology, clothes, artefacts of the past. He walked past a _Unicorn Mart_ ; smiling as he jokingly wondered if he should stock up on healing products if he was going to be seeing Lightning/Mistress Rose on a regular basis. His smile dropped as he seriously considered it.

Moving on he passed _Edens Pharmaceuticals_ , he remembered having a part-time job at one of their stores once.

He saw an ambiguous looking crowd enter an _Up In Arms_ store up ahead, amateur monster hunters he suspected. The leader in particular, a blond haired giant wearing a beat up coat, a hat and a goofy grin inside the beginnings of a beard looked particularly not-reassuring. He quickly moved on not wanting to be around if the group started firing off rounds.

Up next was a _Plautus's Workshop_ \- not so crowded- too expensive he suspected.

A closed for renovations sign hung in the windows of _Gilgamesh, Inc._

Chattering men and women walked in and out of _B &W Outfitters_.

He froze as _Sanctum Labs_ had an aristocratic looking woman sporting glasses and blonde hair with a military air that kind of reminded Hope of the way Lightning held herself stride out, not acknowledging the crowds around her.

The crowd continued shoving him along, thinning out to the point where he felt like he was no longer being herded down a series of corridors anymore.

Despite the bustling world around him, the only thought on his mind was that of his next session with light had been confirmed. He was giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing her again.

Compared to that, attending the Bodhum Academy of Technology for the first time felt… boring.

He saw his destination- large, four storeys tall and spread out across an entire city block, its design represented stunning construction more akin to the metropolis of Eden than the resort town of Bodhum and its metal and glass shone almost gloriously in the morning's artificial sun.

Nothing new there.

He entered, passing through the security system utilising scanners that recorded student biometrics. Hope was no stranger to exploring new places, being moved from place to place on Cocoon whim to his fathers career all his life. He didn't see anything he hadn't seen in the many education institutes he had attended before. He absently took in all sights and sounds into his eidetic memory.

He saw people, most older than him. Some people see him. Some recognise him. He recognised them; people within Cocoon's upper crust. Heirs and geniuses, rich kids and the gifted on scholarships. A wide range of people's, though not as wide as those he had passed moving through Bodhums streets.

The Palumpolum native hadn't seen anything new so far.

He absently noted the uniforms the people wore, white jackets over shirts and black pants while the excited chatter of young men and women was just white noise to Hope.

Moving on through the halls, he noted furnishings; metal and plastic walls, with pictures of honoured students and holos of Bodhum proudly displayed. A large symbol of the University loomed large; crystals within crystals, quite dizzying to look at.

His nose detected… lots of perfume and plants. Though not as strong as the atmosphere of the Tower…

He easily found his classes; technology based (mostly Cocoon supporting tech like anti-grav and AMP), no doubt chosen by his father.

The lessons were easy, middle aged men reciting textbooks detailing Cocoon's air recycling system; a combination of machines, plants from places like the Sunleth Waterscape and Fal'Cie manipulation of the atmosphere.

If he was focused on anything but daydreams of the rose haired goddess abusing or demeaning him he'd have noticed he was being watched with intensity by one Alyssa Zaidelle; daughter of a Sanctum Weapons manufacturer, owner of a 200 point IQ technology prodigy and ... slightly... eccentric in interests. She took several pictures of Hope with one of her inventions; cameras embedded within spectacles. The pictures she took included infrared and X-ray (which the weird girl found the most arousing).

 **-X-**

 **The Unchained Tower, later that day…**

Hope bounced with nervous excitement as for the second time he walked through the Tower lobby announcing himself. For days he had been unable to sleep, unable to stop thinking about the rose-haired dominatrix.

The young man had some experience with girls before, but it wasn't like this, never before felt levels of excitement flowed over Hope when he thought of her face, her voice, her strength… lust, need, pain, confusion all mixed together.

More than once in the past few days, Hope had gotten uselessly hard after being reminded of Light in some way and he had to 'relieve himself'. Masturbating at school had never happened before.

In a noticeable gain in confidence he sported no ridiculous disguise this time believing he would handle himself with more dignity than his last visit. That all went out the window when Vanille showed up.

Dressed in the female version of the uniform of the Bodhum Academy of Technology.

And asked if he could borrow notes from a class she missed earlier that day.

 **-X-**

As they stood together in an elevator to Hope's assigned room, a different one from last time, they spoke (or the redhead spoke while Hope awkwardly listened) the redhead explained that she worked at the Tower to pay tuition and become a doctor. Hope remembered that the Academy they both (apparently) attended did include technology to heal so there were many aspiring medical practitioners attending.

"Er… yeah! I can email you m- uhh…"

The elevator doors opened and Hope's brain crashed as he laid eyes upon a heavenly body wrapped in delicious white leather that reflected in halls the dim lighting.

Intense aqua eyes glared at Hope from behind designer spectacles, pink hair styled and wrapped up in a bun revealing all of her lovely face to his gaze. Her eyes were so fierce, Hope had to fearfully lower his gaze to her body, gulping as his eyes sunk into her form like a black hole; she wore a unbuttoned latex blouse overlaid by a matching colour corset that squeezed her already exceptional waist in to a harsh hourglass shape while pushing her breasts up and together forming a deep curvy cleavage, below the corset was an indecently short, white skirt barely covering her shapely hips. Her legs were covered by also pure white stockings and she wore again white heeled shoes. Colour notwithstanding, it was an outfit not unlike what Vanille was wearing when he first came here.

The reaction was that boy genius Hope Estheim's mouth dropped to the floor, his eyes widened, his heart stopped, then beat at a crazed pace, his temperature soared and his brain crashed.

Vanille stood in the elevator swinging her arms about watching as Hope stared and approached drooling at her friend oblivious to her presence. Suddenly bored, she waved her hand in front of Hopes eyes a couple of times.

"Helllllooooo?" She sang.

Hope snapped back to life turning beet red, looking back and forth between the amused redhaired girl and the seemingly menacing rose-locked woman in a panic.

"ER, AH! VANILLE! I'M SO-AACK!" He was cut off by Lightning grabbing him by the ear of all places and dragging him out of the metal box.

Vanille waved cheerily at the departing couple; "Byee! Remember to email me your notes okay?"

Lightning mercilessly dragged Hope along by his ear, the larger male did nothing to challenge this, in fact following the pull on his ear so as to lessen the pain.

"You lazily requested an hour. For proper education, I've made it two hours, no extra cost to you." Those were the only words she spoke before opening a reinforced-looking door and shoving Hope into the darkness beyond so hard he nearly fell over. He heard the door slam behind him.

"Eyes up, Mr Snowflake. Class is in session.

So intense was her voice that Hope didn't dare laugh at the absurdity of the situation. _'Is she supposed to be a teacher?'_ He had unfortunately never seen a teacher dressed like her.

"You're in violation of the dress code Mr Snowflake- all students wear uniforms."

Hope finally broke his vision away from the gorgeous woman before him and looked around the place he had been cast into; the room was dark, dim lanterns in room corners were the only forms of illumination. Squinting, he saw in the darkness an outline of a type of classroom setting; desks and…

…people sitting at them!

His heart froze for a moment thinking this was some kind of exhibitionist thing. Then his eyes adjusted and he realised the humanoid forms, sitting at desks arranged like classroom furniture for schools (which he figured set the fantasy he thought giddily) had skins of shimmering black, possessing weird outlines of features; like real people wearing bondage costumes. They were unmoving, not breathing and Hope breathed a sigh of relief realizing they were dummies… that all had lewdly gaping open mouths and were… Anatomically correct. Both male and female.

His heart beating a mile a minute, his eyes scanned the rest of the room, he saw the dungeon was indeed arranged in a pseudo school setting. He identified a larger desk at the front that he suspected was Lightning's with a large holoscreen on the wall past it.

He was starting to calm down when a cool voice shot through him; "Over there, get in and put on the appropriate uniform." Mistress Rose pointed at something, his eyes followed her commands, landing on clothing hanging on a mannequin with written details how to wear it. He was terrified when he fully saw it.

"Ermm… Mistress… wh-where do I change?" He quivered.

Light glared at him. "Where I can monitor and instruct you of course. Have you ever worn a thong before?"

 **-X-**

 **Downstairs in the Lobby…**

Alyssa walked in looking around in curiosity, the blonde girl had cloaked drones lurking around just in case. She looked around carefully, she didn't know what this place was, but wanted, needed to find out why her (in her mind) future boyfriend) had come here.

And why he didn't notice her attentions!

While the eccentric genius found herself most comfy in labs and old machine shops found she rather liked the décor and atmosphere here.

"Hi! Can I help you?" An attractive receptionist asked.

"Oh, I'm lost (giggles) can you… tell me where I am?" She entered full ditsy mode, the young genius knew full well it made people underestimate her. Alyssa's blue eyes widened in wonder and intrigue as she received an explanation of the Tower and its services and a free catalogue detailing the facility and its amenities.

Minutes later she left, clutching the catalogue tightly. Vanille watched her go, hiding behind a pillar.

 _'That was the… kinda crazy girl from the Academy…. This could be bad… she must have followed Hope…'_

 **-X-**

Light hadn't stopped watching him, smiling evil (like in a recent dream) as Hope disrobed before her, then redressed (if that's what this was) in his allotted garb.

So now the son of one of the wealthiest and most influential members of Cocoon society stood humiliated, in a room full of rubber sexdolls before his 'teacher' in a 'uniform' that was inappropriate in the extreme;

It was a Schoolgirls outfit, one not unlike the unacceptably short and tight uniforms that popped up in pervy anime. Clean white socks that fit his legs up to his thighs, a pleated, checkered red and black skirt so short it covered nothing, anyone 10 feet away could see Hope's underwear, the bulge of his erection and practically his entire bare ass thanks to cheap female underwear that he couldn't believe any girl would really wear outside of a strippers stage or a fetish scene as its back end was a thong that disappeared disturbingly far up Hopes ass and it's sides dug in to his flesh due to stretching to accommodate his still growing penis.  
To complete the degrading ensemble, a two-sizes-too-small button shirt tied up revealing his midriff clung tightly to his torso.

He felt humiliated, naked, debased. Yet excited, it hadn't occurred to him to say no.

At Light's order Hope 'introduced himself to the class';

She demanded who he was; "...I'm Hope Estheim." He quivered out.

She demanded what he did; "I-I'm a student at... The Bodhum Academy of Technology... " He choked out.

She demanded what he wanted; "I want to be strong enough to satisfy Mistress Rose." He sounded actually quite manly saying that Light mused.

Drawing out every movement, the dominatrix stepped behind Hope, put her hand on his nervously quivering back. Crassly she flipped his skirt up. She studied his underwear and declared it as correct.

She pushed the emasculated male forward. The room had no windows, illuminated only by lamps, making the place dark and intimidating, a shelf on one of the black walls filled with BDSM equipment and holoscreens on the opposite wall. In the middle of the room was a large black and silver object he didn't get a good look at before his Domme had shoved him to his destination.

The teachers desk.

"Okay, Miss Snowflake." She drew out the 'miss' part. "I have been told that you wish for multiple future sessions. Bend over my desk, present your small ass to the class. First we will go over the rules of my domain."

Hope's fearful eyes dashed across the desk. It was white plastic. On it was a red folder with the words 'H. Estheim ; pervert' written on the cover. He felt uncertain, afraid.

Hope hesitated, arms nervously hugging his sides. Light got behind him, put an iron strong hand on his right shoulder and easily made the male bend over the front desk. She placed a hand down on the desk by Hope's face drawing his attention. He noticed how unfeminine her hands were; short nails, no polish, callouses from extreme physical activity.

The young man was even more aware of her shapely, leather clad body rubbing against his.

His mind ran rampant over what was next: the flogger again? He enjoyed, no loved that. Something harder? Like a whip? The young man struggled to imagine what would strike at him as he stared ahead into the board.

Lightning carefully studied her sub; his body trembled with anticipation and fear, his face flushed with embarrassment, muscles tight with apprehension of the pain to come. His eyes uncertain- before hardening to determination- Lightning realised she found it infuriatingly, sickeningly cute. She saw the perverse semblance of clothing showcase Hope's lean musculature. He was not as soft or pudgy as a typical spoilt rich kid.

"Spread your legs." Light saw Hope's clearly-into-it-package hanging, straining against the white cotton panties she'd brought for him.

"Hmm… what sorry specimen do I have to work with today? Light taunted as both hands squeezed Hope's ass, digging deeper. When Hope could no longer keep his ass tensed, she violently pulled her arms up, nearly lifting the shocked male attached to her toy off the floor.

"On the board are the rules of my classroom. Read them aloud."

The embarrassed and aroused teen gulped in humiliation and gripped the desk tight. The young man started reading slowly scrolling text;

"…Wh- when I enter the Unchained Tower I am the property of my assigned Mistress, pleasing them is my one and only goal."

SMACK!

Hope's body froze in shock and went an even deeper red with shock and embarrassment as he realised he had been struck, not with a cold, unfeeling device, but a bare hand. His cock reacted and grew against the tables edge, his mouth opening and closing childishly not knowing what to say. How was it that a mere slap had caused this? He shuddered as the palm opened, briefly releasing his ass from a steel hard grip. When the fingers closed again he gasped out loudly. He stared ahead into the board, his malfunctioning brain rebooting and yelling at him that she was touching him.

"I didn't tell you to stop reading Miss Snowflake." The domme spoke so cold Hope could hear the terrifying woman's scowl, Hope turned his head, his breath freezing in his throat as he stared into her eyes for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry... Mistress…." He blurted the last part out, looking down in submission. Then he turned back to the screen. He obediently began reading again.

Light kept her hand on Hope's ass; it felt soft yet with solid muscle beneath supple flesh. She had spanked/beat a lot of people before. Fat, thin, muscular, trim, but they never felt quite like this somehow. His ass was tight, anticipating something heavy like a paddle Light suspected.

"Huh, seen better…" Actually Light thought Hope had a great ass: firm and toned. She could spank it all night.

"My body... and mind are the property of my Mistress-"

SMACK!

Hope was amazed how much this hurt: with no tools! _'Was she actually holding back last time?!'_

"You thought me teasing you with beginner level toys was the worst I could do to you right? Those devices were designed to bend and give to not cut and lack the weight to cause internal damage. I can… and will do worse to you tonight." She promised.

"You do remember the safe word right, little miss rich girl?" "Snowflake… Mistress…" Hope didn't dare look at her, but fearfully stared ahead.

"Good. You will be using it- I wonder how soon. For now, princess, keep reading your new rules of Goddess." She pointed over Hope's head at the screen.

Hope vowed he wouldn't use the safe word- it would be like proving he was unworthy- had wasted Lightning's time. He would endure- get stronger. Let the woman do whatever she desired.

SMACK!

Hope's fingers gripped the table before him as more fire erupted into his posterior. Behind her icy façade Light was loving this: Hope's ass was so springy and pale, it felt and looked perfect for spanking.

Oblivious to the rose-haired woman's lewd musings, Hope remained bent over, staring at the scrolling holoboard and kept reciting obediently even as the frightening feeling in his bottom escalated into a blaze of pain.

"To be used as she desires!" _'Did her hand hurt worse than the flogger?'_

SMACK!

"I have given consent by entering Mistress Rose's dungeon- I will submit to all challenges, discipline and punishments my Mistress sees fit."

SMACK!

Hope paused and grit his teeth in honest pain. The outfit he wore left his lean muscles plain and l saw them tense in discomfort as she spanked him. Without looking back at his tormentor he restarted talking, his shaky, distressed voice sounding lovely to Lightning's ears.

"I choose willingly to be treated as my Mistress' property, enduring physical and psychological torture with only my safeword as the exit." As if on cue, two hot, strong hands grabbed both now bruised buttocks and squeezed with cruel force. Hope cried aloud.

"AAAAH! M-my safeword can be used at (ah) any time and I will not be seen as weak for using it." He growled out- the hands on his ass were vice tight.

"I trust my Mistress will keep me safe." One hand released the vice grip and slapped Hope's free cheek.

SMACK!

Despite the amazing pain of the spanking, Hope absorbed the rules, believing them to somehow be vitally important in the future.

"I will serve, obey and please my Mistress, regardless of all other concerns." SMACK!

Pain... obedience... The pain felt ... good to Hope, like a proof that he was alive and not observing life at a distance like he had under the Estheim families thumb, his obedience felt empowering rather than humiliating as it did when used and discarded by the various 'friends' he had dealt with in his life. Pain hot as fire burnt in his posterior and pleasure raged through the manhood strangled inside his underwear.

The spanking went on and on- there were over a hundred rules- some broad, some weirdly specific.

With one final, hard slap on Hope's glowing hot rump (targeted to coincide with the end of the rules on the scrolling holoboard that switched off), Hope gasped in relief.

"Congrats Miss Estheim, you've finished the warmup."

Staring at the now blank screen, Hope was in paradox; his ass throbbed in agony, his throat was dry as a desert and he was sweating from the beating making one part of him glad it was over, while another was sad it was done. Lightning sat down on the desk, her leather clad backside, mere inches from his face.

Hopes eyes widened getting an eyeful of Lightning's leather caressed hips and rump and shapely stocking clad legs.

Her hand shot out and took Hope by the throat. A tug and Hope followed it standing and looking fearfully into Lightning's jewel beautiful eyes for a moment before she mercilessly twisted Hope's face around behind him.

"Stop dawdling Miss Estheim. Take your seat."

She pointed Hope's face at a device located in the middle of the room flanked on all sides by rows of dummy occupied chairs. Hope recognised it as a spanking bench, though more elaborate than any he had seen on the net.

"We're not done yet, little girl Genius, not even close."

 **-X-**

 **Back in the present...**

 _'And, that was my week getting to this point...'_

Hope continued to squirm trapped inside his bondage;

Seated atop a spanking bench of silver metal and black latex with the large unyielding device between his thighs. Painfully aware that he was not tall enough for his feet to reach the floor and this was made worse by a metal bar attached to manacles on his ankles locked together underneath the bench mercilessly stretching his pelvis. Trying to breathe normally as his entire body weight pressed down on his crotch and he felt the area between his legs being squashed/crushed. Reminding himself that he was not in danger of falling off the device and that his arms, held above his head in padded handcuffs and connected to a ceiling beam were not in danger of tearing off despite what the pain in his shoulders told him. He watched Lightning assemble her tools admiring her handiwork; the restraints slightly stretched his arms and shoulders, but cruelly did not take any of his body weight off his painfully erect cock.

Lightning had removed Hope's humiliating blouse and socks leaving the emasculated, trapped male dressed only in the indecently short skirt, panties and bra. The rose-haired dominatrix grabbed Hope by his chin and asked; "Tell me, when you babbled out my rules, what was rule 16?"

Chains and handcuffs clinks and rubber padding on bench creaked as their captive panicked. _'16? There were no numbers on the holoboard.'_

Lightning leaned in, inches from Hope's face, something demonic in her eyes… "I expect all students to pay utmost attention to my learning environment. What. Was. Rule number 16?"

Hope gulped, he remembered Rule number 1, then counted upwards. He answered. He looked up at Light, silently praying he was correct, the dominatrixes icy demeanour betrayed nothing.

"Correct," She leaned to Hope's ear and whispered, sending a chill through the trapped male. "But too slow."

She produced several pegs from one of the bags hanging on the bench and began agonisingly slowly, attaching them to the insides of Hope's thighs. He couldn't resist in this position. When she was finished a good two dozen pegs bit into his flesh. She watched in satisfaction as his fair coloured flesh slowly turned red.

Light looked her prisoner up and down. A smile appearing, she smiled more often in this line of work (according to Vanille and Fang).

"To the Princess of Palumpolum; what was rule 10?"

Hope was ready this time; "…I will thank my Mistress for the... (gasp) discipline and punishments I receive…"

Light pointed at the pegs on Hope's quivering body. "And you haven't. That deserves another punishment." She removed two devices Hope recognised as nipple clamps from a bag at the benches front. They looked larger than those he saw on the net. They were silver and looked solid and heavy with O rings on to attach weights to.

 _'This is gonna hurt…'_

She attached the devices to Hopes nipples watching him grimace and struggle to not fold over. A snap of her fingers and a shocking jolt of electricity shot from the biting devices into Hope's nipples eliciting a yell of pain and shock from the younger male.

Light felt lust shoot through her as she watched her sub involuntarily react, his body bending, further acerbating the weight punishment onto his ballsac (near grinding into the latex bench) and torque.

 _'Ah, the wonders of Cocoon tech…_ ' She mused on the electroclamps

Lightning's insides warmed at the sight and sound of her sub's struggle for control. It had disturbed her for a while that she got hot just hearing and seeing people in pain and distress talk. Now it pleased her that she did her job well. She grabbed Hope by his hair and once again got in his face so close the gasping, shuddering teen could smell her dizzying scent. Or maybe that was from being electrocuted.

"What is rule 22, sparky?"

Hope tried to think. It was so hard in this condition…

"…To receive pleasure… I must earn it." He gasped out.

"Good." Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows and lips became a look of predatory evil and amusement. She held up a plastic bag or pouch. "And you will."

She tugged open Hope's panties with one hand and dumped strange white powder from the pouch inside onto the trapped males cock and balls with the other.

"See, princess the key to bondage is the feeling of being trapped, unable to help yourself or relieve your discomfort; like this…" She withdrew her hands easing the silky underwear back to encase Hopes now dusted dick.

 _'Give it a second…'_

Light couldn't describe the portrait of agony Hope's body and face became: his body folded, limbs thrashed against bonds, breathing became ragged, muscles all exploded into a lock of agony. Face, once aware and attentive became a breathing definition of hellish torment that Light found cruelly adorable and he began desperately squirming in his bondage. Her blue eyes watched intrigued as her slaves body strained to fold in on itself, couldn't due to hands being tied above his head and ankles in stocks manacled to floor.

She barely held back from touching herself as a scream vibrated out through grit teeth and tears rippled from scrunched shut eyes.

Caught in the current of agony he began thrashing hips around trying to position his burning manhood against the latex of the spanking bench cover to relieve the agony inside his underwear via rubbing.

Light's lips moved to reveal a rare genuine Lightning Farron smile as she found this display of desperation very arousing. The former soldier grabbed Hope by his hips and effortlessly lifted the larger male right up off the bench. His crotch no longer touched the bench and his body screamed for relief of scratching.

"Yes that's _Sahagin scale_ itching powder, very powerful, makes people scratch until their skin and muscles tear off. Thank me for tying your arms up or you could have ripped your own tiny dick off."

"Huh, huh… thank…y-you mistresss!" He practically screamed.

Light gently put him back down, teasingly patting his butt. Hope spasmed in response as his tormentor picked another device off from the Bench. Hope was in too much distress to notice.

"What was rule 30?"

"Ahh… ah-all my choices(ah)shall be based upon(ahh!)whether or not they will please my Mistress." He forced out through gasps and cries.

"Do you think it pleases me that you risk damaging my equipment by trying to fuck it with your clothes on?" She demanded.

Hope looked down in shock and realised that in the process of trying to scratch the itch downstairs he looked to be humping the bench very hard.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress…" He choked out.

To his bleary eyed vision Light raised a huge syringe in her hands; wider than Hopes arms and long as from Hope's elbow to his fingers, it was a shiny metal and instead of a needle it had a large blunted opening. Its base was larger than Lightning's palm and the domme marvelled at the miracles of perverse human imagination, a microheater in the syringes base continually heated a small reservoir of wax within to a scalding liquid temperature…

Light raised the device to Hopes quivering back, pushed the huge plunger and dripped several drops of molten wax onto the trapped males back, smiling wider as she heard Hope hiss at the heat, scalding, yet more pain joining the stretching of his pelvis, burning in dick.

She slowly, torturously, dripped wax onto Hopes back, considering dripping some onto his pain stretched legs but having an even crueller idea. She picked up a Stinger spear, a particularly savage device consisting of numerous poison stingers from the tails of _Barbed Specters_ giving both painful needles within and mild poison (diluted to be only an irritant) attached to a wooden shaft.

"What was Rule 44?"

"AAAH!MyMistress'roleistostrengthenmethroughdiscomfortorsubjectmetopain,confinementandotherpenaltiesaspunishmentsformyfailures-"

"Slow down Miss Hopeless." Mistress Rose commanded. "I. Want. To. Hear. Every. Word. Clearly. And. Unrushed." She punctuated every word with a poke from her finger to small patches of back skin not covered by cooling wax.

"Yes... I-I'm sorry Mistress." Hope bit out through grit teeth- nearly overwhelmed with pain.

The questioning went on and on with Lightning sadistically adding a new torture after each question even though the brilliant young man answered correctly.

She rubbed Gummy Oil from Frag leeches onto his chest (which raised his body temperature to near dizzying highs) she placed yet more pegs onto the captives body, biting and pulling mouthfuls of flesh away feeling to the victim like they'd tear, further amplifying the pain wreaked on his body, she put clamps onto his toes causing his feet to flail in agony as his lower digits felt like they were being crushed, she poked his ass repeatedly with the Stinger Spear which added to the at that point forgotten spanking to create a new hell for his ass.

Relentless in her brutality, Light unhooked the manacles binding Hope's arms to the ceiling and pushed the tortured young man onto his front, cruelly squashing his cock. She sat behind him on the bench, leather skirt riding up.

Lightning began using a riding crop to tap a song of some kind on his ass as her sadistic questioning continued; whipping the bent over, near babbling male, harder and faster, hard enough to bruise, fast enough that her wrist and tool were a blur. She cruelly taunted him whenever he didn't get a rule out clearly and made him repeat a couple of sentences. The agony reached a point where it looked like Hope was going to black out and Light was getting more than a little horny.

In fact Light was torn between wanting the rich, entitled brat away (which she'd easily do if she let loose) and her professionalism- not permanently damaging a client- which… limited her options. She did find him cute though…

Taking unnecessarily long to inspect his manhood- which was still hard and long, Light poured water into his panties, it dissolved the powder and Hope's reaction was such bliss that he nearly fainted.

Light looked from the bliss on the teens lovely face to his hard, pulsing dick.

 _'Still rock hard? A real masochist aren't you?'_ She mused as she slowly and carefully removed the clamps.

Both dominatrix and tortured sub were unaware that inside the rooms ventilation duct was a anti-grav spy drone created by Alyssa watching, recording and transmitting their session to a blonde voyeur.

Who lay on a nearby rooftop, pleasuring herself in the open night...

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Presentation

**IN THE SKY THAT NIGHT CHAPTER 4 PRESENTATION**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 ** _'This'_ means someone is thinking or it is a flashback.**

 **Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

 **-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

 **As usual, apologies for update delay.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is nonprofit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

 **Cocoon, Bodhum, 06:00**

All over Bodhum, the Fal'Cie Phoenix, tasked with being humanities artificial sun and looking to the mortals below as a raging fireball, made itself known, shining vital light and warmth down upon the humans beneath it (metaphorically and literally).

The ancient being had performed this task the exact same time every single day since Cocoon's creation centuries earlier, the down-to-the-second-accurate schedule of day and night never changed in the artificial environment.

In the Fal'Cie's grand design.

Oblivious to this, hundreds of people of Bodhum woke and went about their morning routines.

Some, like Lightning Farron, began with exercises derived from her Guardian Corps days. Others like Hope Estheim, stumbled about trying to wake up and groaning about being woken from… interesting dreams involving him and a certain rose-haired girl making love on the back of a Chocobo racing through a forest.

And some dashed about playing home-made mixed video playlists of drone captured spy footage of illegally filmed, intense BDSM sessions.

Wight, a floating, vaguely humanoid robot painted in appalling shades of yellow and pink, designed by mechanical genius Alyssa Zaidelle, had entered its creators bedroom after the sleeping blonde had (yet again) ignored her alarm clock.

Using anti-gravity, it floated over the chaos of the large room; various half-inventions and clothing hurled across the floor. The robots sensors detected looming piles of equipment stacked to dangerous heights in unsafe configurations.

Then dismissed them, he was Ms Zaidelle's PA, not her janitor.

Floating over her torso, his optical sensors tracked that the human was in semi-deep slumber underneath checkered pink covers, snoring gently and leaking saliva onto her equally loud colored pillow.

Calculating safe distance, Wight activated his new programmed morning routine; displaying a holographic mixtape of Mr Hope Estheim and Ms Lightning Farron's multiple Bondage and Sadomasochistic sessions collected over two months by hacked camera footage, spy drones and other means.

At high volume.

"WAAAAHH!"

Alyssa leapt up in her bed at the sound of a huge paddle striking bare flesh with a SMACK! so loud it nearly vibrated picture frames.  
After her head comically darted in all directions, she stopped dead on the 6 by 4 foot hologram being projected right in front of her. She unconsciously fingered her bed head hair then stretched, trying to wake her limbs, smiling in delight, her sleepiness washed away by excitement and desire.

In a dark place illuminated only by a single, harsh spotlight that shone down painfully, sat Alyssa's fantasy.

Hope Estheim, in a chair not unlike those found at the dentist- except those don't have straps that restrain the subjects arms and legs. They also don't generally call for you to be naked except for rubber briefs, chosen in case the subject soiled themselves.

When piecing this (and many other) video together, Alyssa had added various music tunes, ranging from slow romantic tunes, to happy pop melodies, to atmospheric jazz to violent metal, but this scene had the mood music turned off to accommodate actual music playing in the background of the actual session; an unnerving violin tune. over it were the clicks of stiletto heels as Mistress Rose skulked about in the shadows.

This session, like so many others, blurred sexual eccentricity with brutal torture as the camera showed the rose-haired woman produce a large, translucent plastic bag. Carefully she eased the bag over her captives head, enclosed it opening over his throat and cut his air off.

 _'Breath control play'_ Alyssa knew it was called from her research on the extreme submission fetish topic. Even Alyssa considered this… exercise, crazy and her breathing became deeper and faster as she watched the clear plastic enclose over the beautiful males head. The hologram was of high enough quality that Alyssa could see the fear in those gorgeous eyes as the bag seemingly collapsed in on his beautiful face, she bit her lip at the crumpling sound deafeningly loud, her keen eyes picked up that the plastic prison was heating his face up- also he was being suffocated.

The camera (a spy drone maglocked to the ceiling hidden in the dark) moved its view to the leather clad dominatrix's infuriatingly attractive face. Alyssa watched her intently, jealous of her position. And wondering why Hope couldn't have got a fat or butch Domme.

She leaned back in her huge, soft bed (that she so often imagined taking Hope into) groaning as she imagined the fantasy; what Hope was feeling:  
Confusion. Fear. Terror, upon fully realising he was trapped, helpless, at someone else's mercy. Heart crushing terror as he began gasping, realising he was being suffocated.

And then, as the terror threatened to swallow him, he was uplifted into a soaring, overwhelming, indescribable ocean of relief when his mistress yanked the bag off him, permitting him to live, to suck in the largest, most wonderful lungful's of air any human had ever been gifted with.

Alyssa tcched, feeling a pang of jealousy when the pink-haired domme leaned over the gasping Hope and he smiled up at her goofily, beautifully, upside down.

And then she repeated the torture.

Alyssa grinned, wishing she could be there.

 _'That's right, it's been two months since Hope started seeing that… that… pink haired Ice Queen as his domme…'_

She watched the illicit holoimages intently, her fingers slipping under her covers and into her gold coloured pyjamas to shamelessly masturbate in front of the robot. She built it after all and programmed it with access to the 32 separate 'surveillance' videos she had expertly assembled and modified. She breathed a sigh of happiness, her eyes sinking in to the events on the screen.

Until she saw Mistress Rose trail her hands over her catsuit clad body emphasizing her delicious feminine form encased in shimmering black leather. Edits from a new video had started.

Alyssa scowled. She curled her lip at her arch enemy as she bent over in front of Hope practically begging him to look down her deep cleavage (corset created- she was flat as a cutting board Alyssa was sure) in wide-eyed lust.

Her thoughts darkened to jealousy. She should be the one in that…room, dungeon, whatever, pleasuring Hope…

Calloused craftsman hands took hold of her own (more conservative) breasts, precisely squeezing and rubbing them through her pyjama top. As morning light creeped onto her, the teen slipped her hands under her top, rubbing her petite body in circles. The unruly-haired blonde began breathing heavier as she watched Light pull a hogtied Hope along on his knees by hooking a finger into his rubber underwear; a thong whose front section pressed obscenely (much to Alyssa's delight) on his very impressive package.

The voyeuristic teen pulled open her top in frustration, spilling buttons onto her bedsheets and revealing a C-cup sized pink cotton bra in synch with Light pulling open Hope's rubber briefs to stare disapprovingly at Hope's bared ass. Fuelled by lust and anger at the exotic dominatrix, Alyssa rubbed herself with increasing intensity.

She gasped and smiled desperately listening to the sounds the two were making; smacks of leather against flesh, creaking rubber, hisses and growls of pain. It made her so hot; one of her hands was racing through her top rubbing and squeezing her breasts while the second was in her panties fingering her burning hot, wet body.

Alyssa began shivering in pleasure, her mouth opening into a not at all innocent or gracious 'O' as she precisely and exactly moved her fingers about inside her; she had done this before and was good at it, knowing what points of herself to touch to build her climax.

In front of the apathetic robot she masturbated fully; baring her breasts and rubbing the nipples between thumb and forefinger, pumping her fingers in and out of her sexual regions. Writhing sinfully in her bed as she did so.

Needing more, Alyssa pulled her pyjama pants and underwear down her legs, shoving both hands between her legs adding fingers of both hands to penetrate her. Fingers of both hands drove in and out of her drenched channel. Arching her lower body off the bed she drove her pelvis lewdly high into the air stabbing in and out with more fingers than was safe.

Despite being more or less undressed now, the teenaged girl's body temperature soared through the roof, her young body in synch with the sub and domme pair she spied on.

She grinned savagely watching the pink-haired witch began lashing Hope with a large pink flogger with a rose at the pommel, her inward stabbing thrusts of her fingers in time with the impact of the flogger on Hope.

Closing in on orgasm, Alyssa picked up the intensity of fingering herself, her lovely face was marred by a look of pain- the Bodhum native drove her digits in and out of her body harder and faster. Hands that built masterpieces of engineering and programming spread inner regions wider and pushed them harder increasing the wonderful sensations.

She shuddered, tsunami's worth of pleasure crashing over her as her fingers ran over her g-spot, her skin prickled with sweat, her legs worked to keep her lower body launched into the air, she was nearly there, nearly-

 **"Ms Alyssa, I should warn you that you are behind your daily schedule and must leave your bed immediately.** " The robot reported making the at-work woman jump.

Alyssa puffed her cheeks and pouted, looking disturbingly childish as the hardcore BDSM vid continued to loudly play.

 _'And there's my hotness gone.'_

"Fine!" She muttered. "But keep playing! Mmm, Mixtape 10!" She commanded.

 **-X-**

Stomping into the bathroom the frustrated blonde showered. Robot Wight followed her, watching appropriately robotic as the lovely young woman stripped with her back turned to her and got in the shower. She knew the Mixtape was playing due to the pop music playing.

While Alyssa lathered her nubile body with hot water and soap, rubbing her hands over her trim form, she stole looks at the holoimages projected mere inches away, the visuals unaffected by the steam emanating off her desirable body.

An angelic looking male specimen was suspended upside down by padded manacles around his ankles. Strung up like a dead fish. His arms were simply manacled behind his back. Further adding to his head-based discomfort, Hope had a black hood over his head, held on by a collar around his neck.

Alyssa raked her hands through her short blonde hair imagining her crushes blood rush to his head which she was sure would not be a pleasant feeling when it usually went in the opposite direction around Lightning.

 _'Or me'_ She thought slyly.

The perverse genius had attempted some self-bondage and wondered if, inside his rubber mask, Hope had a mental image of 'Mistress Rose, bleh,' stalking around him. If his no-doubt extraordinary mind was ablaze with scenarios of her stroking and whipping his inverted body with a horde of tools.

The video went into a series of one second clips with Lightning assaulting the inverted male;

Floggers lashing welts into pale flesh.

A crop, machine gun tapping against ass cheeks exposed by the fact that Hope wore a leather thong (that the pink witch loved ogling no doubt).

Gloves, groping and pulling at what little loose flesh they could find on the athletic trim male.

Ice cubes pressed against reddened, wounded skin to no doubt shocking discomfort and spiked spurs rolling over flesh and poking into the tissue beneath...

The blonde felt more stings of jealousy as she dried her hair watching as the bound male jerked as Light fondled his cock through the obscene rubber briefs.  
With her other hand she began pushing him back and forth like a pendulum.

Alyssa went back to fingering herself as her rival (in her mind) reached up and tickled Hope- extracting shudders from the inverted victim. After seeing her captive flail about a bit, Light took hold of his shoulders and lifted him up at the shoulders. A strange moment passed between Lightning and Hope as she stroked him, whispering something into his ear that the spy drones mic couldn't make out.

Alyssa missed it as between jerking off, towelling off and throwing her clothes about thoughtlessly earlier, she fell over in a heap.

"Oww…"

Being both horny and in pain after tripping was not fun.

Cursing at the clock on Wight, Alyssa stumbled about forcing on her Academy uniform.

She raced to her kitchen to eat breakfast.

 **-X-**

Bouncing with excitement, and hips swaying in rythym, Alyssa hummed along to the jazzy beat of the continuing sex show while cooking her breakfast (the crazy mechanic was also a great cook due to her parents always being late or away earlier in life when they couldn't afford servants).

The mixtape had moved on to a montage of weird outfits, both for Hope and Mistress Rose. The pink-haired tyrant wore outfits that emphasised her beauty, athleticism and power;

Her striking face and exquisite hair was always uncovered, with little makeup and no jewellery, like earrings, but she wore thick black chokers, rubber push-up bras, body gloves, a corset of ornate design plateauing at squeezing her breasts up and together pleasingly, before descending to squeeze her feminine form to improbable extremes and stopping to expose a teasing amount of skin between her belly and lower regions.

Thick belts carried tools of torture, debasement and restraint. Her shapely hips were graced by mini-skirts, short-shorts, leather briefs and skin tight pants. Her legs sported thigh-high boots and socks and stockings and fishnets.

On her strong and skillful hands, gloves; full cover to fingerless, elegant silk to metallic gauntlets all used to touch and grope and squeeze and slap.

Footwear; ranging from elegant heels to vicious silver metal spiked boots to military style steel cap boots, to near ballet boots, none affecting her ability to stride with almost aristocratic elegance through her dungeons.

These outfits were of bold colours; shimmering black, blood red, pure white and tailored of flawless silk or shimmering leather and rubber.

Alyssa could appreciate the dominatrixes style, poise and beauty (though she could totally do all of it better).

Hope meanwhile had been dressed in outfits designed to emasculate but Alyssa (who until now had never been into fashion) found them stunning;

Giggles met an image of Hope with his hair styled into girlish pigtails complete with pink ribbons. More laughter greeted the images on the young man wearing a babies bonnet with a pacifier in his mouth. More 'standard' headgear followed, including blindfolds, hoods, tight helmets that encased his head and cut off his eyes and ears but left his mouth and nostrils exposed so as to see a wide range of expressions of pain, shock, lust, joy when he was beaten. His constantly at work (through heavy breathing and pained cried with the occasional pleading request or answer to a question) mouth was filled with a variety of gags including huge ball and thick rubber bit.

His elegant neck frequently graced a collar (dog or heavier bondage like posture collars or spiked).

His chest either had their nipples bared, frequently clamped with attached weights or ribbons or were debased by bras of several types, usually frilly, silky and in an appalling shade of pink.

His waist, leanly muscled and trim, rarely escaped being subjected to crushing corsets, harrowing waist cinchers and humiliatingly feminine patterned basques.

His crotch _never_ escaped much to Alyssa's delight; his humiliating garb ran from rubber shorts clearly a size too small, to briefs that compressed his dick and bunched up his ass to womens underwear that stretched obscenely around Hope's member. The underwear was never conservative either- always silky, always lacking in material.

Beneath the woman's lingerie the male slave frequently tottered and stumbled on cruel high heels, stiletto if not ballet point, below legs encircled in stockings attached to garter.

Grinning in a deranged fashion Alyssa felt herself become wet again seeing how Hope's huge erection stretched out the lacy from of the panties and his toned ass bulged out, hung and twitched around the various thong backs. **  
**

She loved seeing what outfits the pair would have for each session. What fantasy the outfits would bring out, what- _'What's that smell?'_

She heard an alarming crackling sound and a smell of burning… food?!

She shrieked when her breakfast, what should have been a divine Gorgonopsid steak and a side of Chocobo eggs combusted.

"Aw, no!"

 _'Key kitchen safety tip! Don't cook while watching kinky bdsm videos via robot!'_ _  
_  
Glumly, she choked down her desiccated meal, gulping in distaste, but still not turning off the robots playlist; it continued on, now playing a file of Light dressed as a nun; lashing Hope as he seemingly kneeled in prayer.

 **-X-**

Finally, after getting her bag, and checking all doors and windows were locked, she left for the academy.  
She raced out the door, she had been working hard on something very special to show Hope. Something she knew he'd like. And soon they could be making videos of their own.

Just the two of them.

 **-X-**

 **Bodhum Academy Of Technology…**

Alyssa stood, smiling in triumph. She held a laptop computer in front of her, mere inches from Hope's face; on the screen was a device she had designed virtually;

A crate-like shape with AMP gravity control technology to allow levitation for easy movement. The virtual presentation showed that when opened it unlocked like a puzzle.

Hope stared at its unlocked shape; a large rectangle where a human figure stood inside a large ring shape held by some kind of restraints; the devices presentation showed tentacles reach out from the rectangle behind the figure as Alyssa spoke like a saleswoman;

"The device can perform all of the torture groups; small blowtorches from the tenta-tips for heat torture."

 _'Blowtorches...'_ Hopes face had lost some colour.

"Hyper-freon blasts for cold…"

 _'That could be fatal!'_

"The titanium tentacles (with unbreakable grip) have modular device tips that can be outfitted with a multitude of currently existing tools including sharp and blunt. Hope grimaced going white as milk seeing a tentacle with what looked like a scalpel cut into the diagram humans chest. And a spray of red erupted from the wound.

"Smart gel and foam can perform suffocation or breath play."

 _'Okay that definitely can kill you!'_

"An on-board medical suite includes; tools for enemas and syringes for injection of tranquilisers stimulants, pain inducers…"

Hope zoned out as Alyssa continued to hawk her insane torture machine.  
 _  
_ _'How do I keep meeting crazy women? Injecting things into people? Mutilating people with scalpels? Actually torture people? That's not what me and Lightning do.'_

Presenting what he hoped was a nonthreatening smile, Hope slowly backed away from the clearly insane girl.

"Errr that's nice… very… thorough… ms…"

' _Who is this psycho?!_ _'_

"Hey Alyssa! How'd you do on the last test?"

Hope had no idea who the girl who yelled that out was, or where the voice came from, but he capitalised; the millisecond the psycho blonde's head turned and her eyes were not directly on him, he took off, faster than the finest racing Chocobo and not looking back.

When Alyssa turned back round a second later, Hope had vanished so completely the blonde seriously wondered if he had a teleporter.

She stood, pouting.

"Maybe my device was…too conservative? I can do better!" She declared out loud unnerving confused passers-by.

 **-X-**

Far away Hope crouched in hiding, relieved to have lost the aspiring lunatic. He had actually seen the girl in class before, Alina or something. He found it odd that of all the people in class the crazy girl chose to speak to him. About inflicting pain no less.

 _'Does she work at the Tower like Vanille? No, I'd have seen her there, and actual torture isn't what me and Light do.'_

Even after two months, Hope wasn't sure what he and Light had, there were times when what he let Light do to him freaked him out. He never spoke to anyone but Vanille about it probably due to fear of misunderstandings.

 _'I suppose to outsiders, Light in Mistress Rose mode might seem like a villain in a movie torturing a hero._ _She's actually a very caring person._ _In her own weird way; once, when I stupidly skipped dinner, Light heard my stomach growl. After I apologised in embarrassment, she took me into the Unchained Towers kitchen (she was still in dom gear- an awesome corset) and she cooked me something… that she then made me eat from a chocobo bowl on my hands and knees.'_

Hope went slightly red wondering who the hell he was monologuing to. _  
_

 _'And the last part I licked off her boots.'_

He shifted in his seat aware of a newly awakened erection.

 _'Still delicious though… charged me up for the whipping that followed…'_

Hope wondered what Light was doing…

 **-X-**

In her apartment, Lightning was in the middle of a training session; a bar of metal had been set against the doorway connecting the living room with her bedroom for the use of pull-ups.

Blue eyes set in determination stared at the white wall before her as Light pulled herself up til the metal bar was level with her collarbone, then she unfolded her arms easing herself down, her feet still a good foot off the floor. Then back up again. Over and over, pushing her body, ignoring the steady fall of sweat to the tiled floor below.

She was dressed in gym clothes: a white sports bra, arguably too-short spandex shorts, sneakers and weight lifting gloves.

Her steely focus was broken when she heard a bleep on her apartment comm system.

Her heart stopped when she realised it was from Serah. She thumped the comm control; too-often-cold eyes alight with emotion. She straightened, eyes darting around furiously as images of the recorded message played.

It indeed was Light's baby sister, standing on a beach (the other side of Bodhum she believed).

 _'Away from me…'_

The younger girl stood in a bright pink, frilly bikini- its lack of material annoyed Light. The shaky cam implied it was a handheld camera that was used to shoot this video. Light silently vowed to find and maim whoever thought it was a good idea to film her sister in a bikini.

 _"Hi sis, I'm calling to give you big news,"_ The voice, like angelic song, broke her out of her dark thoughts- as it had countless times in the past. But no more.

 _'In a prerecorded video?! I'm not gonna like this…'_

 _"-I'm... so happy about it! Like a dream! Snow proposed to me!"_ She held up her hand showing a silver ring with a big synthetic diamond studded within.

Despite the heat generated by her workout, Light went cold as the stone in the ring. Not believing what she just heard.

 _"I hope you'll come our wedding-"_

She turned the recording off with a thump of her fist. Not willing or able to hear any more. Light stared at the now blank screen- her usually cool eyes wide with shock, mouth slowly opening as though showing a time delayed scream. She closed it without sound and the former Guardian Corps soldier turned away blinking as though bewildered. Tears welled in her blue eyes threatening to become hysterics as a chaotic swirl of ideas flickered through Light's mind;

1/ Call Serah and beg or order her to call the wedding off (it had never worked before).

2/ Grab the gunblade she kept in a locked cupboard for self-defence, hunt Snow down like a dog and kill/terrorise him (could be fun up until the point where she was arrested for assault and terroristic threatening).

3/ Call Fang or Vanille and talk about the problem like adults. That wouldn't work; Fang would just say 'get laid'.

She paused when the option she went with was number 4; to get drunk, or at least drink until she got a better idea.

 _'So that's it then, I've lost her…'_

After downing half a bottle of _Highwind Whiskey_ , her addled brain revisited a new option.

She fumbled through her jacket pocket for her phone, her intention was to tell Serah she wouldn't let her throw her life away with an idiot. She froze when she saw Hope's number in her log.

 _'Right, Vanille gave me his number when they… exchanged homework or something…'_

She had also texted Hope a couple of times for session setup and that one time she was delayed, though her impaired thinking couldn't recall these facts. In the logic only a drunk has, she rattled out a text to Hope- autocorrect sorted her slurred sentences out. Light chuckled drunkenly and swigged deeper from the bottle.

She just about hit the send button before falling over and blacking out.

 **-X-**

 **The next morning,**

Lightning was awoken to the agony of Phoenix's artificial light shining into her eyes.

A hangover- she remembered the feeling from the several times Fang had gotten her drunk. She shifted on the rock hard, cold kitchen floor, her body complaining in multiple places.

 _'Ohhh… she's a bad influence… but… she wasn't here last night… probably why I have all of my clothes on.'_ She patted herself down, eyes still closed.

"Yep… still dressed… heh, could have woken up naked with-"

She darted up, bloodshot eyes wide with terror- remembering her text.

"Oh fuck, please don't let it have been sent!"

She scrambled around on the kitchen floor. Terror- fuelled adrenaline overriding the pain of muscles pressed against cold tiles for hours. Finally her trembling hands discovered her phone. She picked it up.

She had a new message; A picture file.

Her heart froze in a new depth of horror as she opened the message and saw a very familiar male. Kneeling, wearing a monokini clearly for a woman of little shame and prostrate in a selfie position. Which was what she ordered him to do in her drunken text.

Kneeling on her own floor, Light keeled over. She began hyperventilating. Terror gripping her chest, stars began flickering before her eyes. She took in deep gulps of air, banishing the imminent black out.

 _'Oh fuck! If Hope wants to sue me for sexual harassment he can, even without a thousand gil lawyer! We're not supposed to do this outside of the Tower!'_

She remembered the policy of 'No home sessions' for employees and client safety. Punishable by fines, suspension or even dismissal.

"Think! Think!" Light started pacing. She was sweating profusely, her head was pounding, her eyes were burning, her head was spinning. The room was spinning.

Her panicked thoughts were briefly derailed as her stomach contents surged upwards forcing her to race into the bathroom and retch into the toilet.  
She gulped in huge lungfuls of cool air lying on the bathroom floor in a sick wreck.

She covered her eyes with her arm- the shining light was like daggers stabbing into her retinas.

"I… have to call up Hope… Now… apologize. Tell him I was drunk… because of family problems… show him I deleted the picture…"

Head still pounding like a Behemoth was trampling all over it, she dialled up Hope requesting a meeting at a nearby café, the Eorzea Cafe.

 **-X-**

 **One hour later…**

The morning work rush had passed and it was somewhat quiet within the Eorzea Café, only a waitress and someone behind the counter were present. Which suited the hung-over Lightning fine.

The décor of the café was standard fare for Bodhum; clean, space to move, relaxing colours, wooden flooring, wide windows with a nice view of a canal. Soft music sounding like it could be used for meditation played in the background- it wasn't helping Light's pounding head.

The fallen dominatrix sat at a table for two wearing a white hoodie and loose grey trousers and sunglasses (bright light hurt her eyes currently). On her wooden table (where the hell did wood come from within Cocoon's sealed environment anyway) she had only a glass of water in front of her.

Sniffing herself, she frowned. Two showers and she swore she still smelled like a distillery.

 _'What if he doesn't believe me? I can't get fired from another job. Only for him to hire me as a sex slave?'_

She snorted at that- being fired then hired to be a sex toy for a pretty little rich boy sounded like the plot of some trashy erotic novel like 50 shades of Crystal. For some reason Light didn't believe that could happen.

The former soldier nearly jumped out of her chair when her potential nemesis Hope stepped through the door.  
He waved uncertainly at her, then nervously walked over to her.

They both awkwardly introduced themselves with a; "Hi!"

He sat and ordered a Chocobocino. The woman thought that was a weird choice for an upper crust type.

They regarded each other;

Hope shifted in his seat, he looked nervous, maybe a little excited.  
Light looked terrified and hung over.

"Err… Mis- Light? Are you… alright?"

Light squared her shoulders. Feeling nauseous again. She took her sunglasses off and looked him in the eye, causing the non-hung over café customer to squirm.  
"I… need to explain about what happened last night…"

She did, from an explanation on who her sister Serah was, that she had been raising her after their parents died. That she had left to go on her own, that more recently she had been seeing a reckless idiot who chased monsters for fun. That said idiot was going to marry her and maybe get her hurt. Everything right up until sexting Hope with humiliating demands and blacking out.

 **-X-**

"So that's it. I deeply apologise for my behaviour and I have already deleted the picture you sent. You can have my phone to check if you want."

She finished her humiliating pitch with impressive well-rehearsed poise. Anyone watching might think she had dignity- she was pretty sure she vomited it down the drain earlier that morning.

The only thing that could make this worse was if the powerful Estheim family came down on her.

Finally, he spoke;

"I'm sorry for your family problems… I hope your sister will be okay."

Opposite him, Light's bloodshot blue eyes widened in astonishment.

"… Aren't you… angry?"

Hope blinked, like it was a weird question.

"No."

Light was yet again shocked as she saw no deception in Hope's smile- just honesty

"So that's it? You're not going to… lodge a complaint with my boss or anything?"

"I didn't have to… do that... bikini thing. I wanted to do it… it… makes you happy." He said the last bit turning red and looking away. Light sat frozen in her chair wondering how the hell a guy who consented weekly to being a bondage slave was now blushing like a schoolboy.

 _'It makes you happy…'_ She mused.

 _'…Fuck it, I'll do something to make you happy then...'_ _  
_  
"Hope?" She said a little too forcefully, causing the male to sit at attention like one of their sessions.

"Would you…"

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I want you… would you like to have dinner with me? At my place?"

Hope's face showed such shock that for a second Light actually felt bad for the kid.

With an excited smile he said yes and just like that, Lightning Farron had the first willing date with a guy in years.

And it wasn't until Light paid for the bill and left that she wondered what the hell she had just done…

 **END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

The **Eorzea Cafe** is an actual place- a Final Fantasy XIV-themed cafe located in Tokyo's Akihabara district. Modeled after the in-game location, the Carline Canopy, and named after the realm of Eorzea, where the game takes place, the cafe is the result of a collaboration effort between Square Enix and the entertainment company Pasela.

Both Chocobocino and 50 Shades of Crystal are fictional (luckily).


	5. The Date

**IN THE SKY THAT NIGHT CHAPTER 5: THE DATE**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 ** _'This'_** **means (a) someone is thinking (b) it is a flashback (c) it is a fantasy/imaginary scene**

 **Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

 **-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

 **As usual, apologies for the outrageous update delay.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is nonprofit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

 **Bright Lion Apartment complex, afternoon…**

The apartment of the professional Dominatrix and Cocoon renowned alcohol connoisseur known as Fang Yun was on a good day; a chaotic mess of collected weapons, pictures of friends and family. Standing out among them was a silver framed picture of Fang in PSICOM uniform standing alongside a severe, silver haired man with a diagonal scar on his harsh features stood on a table beneath signed commendations from the military.

Scarily spotless given that the last time Lightning Farron was here she saw bondage, S&M gear and sex toys lying about on chairs and the kitchen table and obvious stains in the carpet on furniture signifying vigorous sexual activities across the domicile.

Lightning had just finished explaining the humiliating disaster of the past day to one of the few people she called friend, who sat with her legs unashamedly wide, in an obnoxious purple robe in danger of falling open, sipping _Behemoth Brew_ direct from the bottle. She lounged back on her apartments coach looking amused at her embarrassed friends plight.

"Could have been worse. You could have gotten drunk, gone over to his place and ravaged him."

The wild-haired woman made obscene gestures with her calloused hands and lithely muscled tattooed arms.

"Maybe shoved him over a table, torn his clothes off with your teeth and rode him hard until the thing broke, or both things broke."

Light scowled at her. A glare with enough impact to scuttle a Havok Sky Tank.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! He's going to show up my place tonight expecting…"

 **-X-**

 _In the dim, candle lighting of a cliché romantic scene, Lightning stood staring at her reflection in a full-body length mirror. She squirmed in discomfort, gazing upon the near translucent, silvery nightgown she wore. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance wondering why the hell she chose an outfit that not only clearly displayed her shapely body but shamelessly showcased the push-up bra squeezing and raising her cleavage and the dental-floss-thin thong cleaving her lower regions._

 _Hearing a jarring knock, she walked to her apartments front door. As she glided barefoot, her gown rustled and the sinfully shaped flesh beneath rippled with each step._

 _She opened the door._

 _Standing in the hallway was Hope Estheim. Not at all dressed for a romantic meal;_

 _Clad_ _in a bulky grey trenchcoat, with scarves covering his whole head except eyes._

 _Light blinked at the odd-garbed figure, her eyes widening as he opened the bulky garment and removed the scarves revealing…_

 _He was also barefoot- his feet scuffed from clearly walking a great distance without footwear. Light's eyes and mouth widened in disbelief as she took in the fact that he was completely naked except for ruby-red rubber briefs, a criss-crossing bondage harness across a chest_ _lined with dozens of pegs biting into flesh and a bondage hood that left only his eyes visible..._

 _"I did this at home, Mistress so as to warm up." He mumbled through the latex head garment. "You don't have to waste your time with the smaller stuff Mistress."_

 **-X-**

"Err, yeah, that's not gonna happen…" Fang drawled shifting her legs lewdly. Her guest was too busy freaking out to realise Fang was naked under her robe.

"You think the guy who's had me tying him up and torturing him for months, now is gonna show up for a dinner date expecting polite conversation?!" The pink-haired woman hissed. Her imagination spun more ridiculous scenarios;

 **-X-**

 _Hope stumbled into Light's apartment carrying several bulging duffle bags. Light blinked, wondering how the slight built male could carry such weight. She was more disturbed when she saw the look of wide-eyed exhilaration on the teenagers face._

 _He was not alone- sauntering behind him was a tall, smartly dressed, pantsuited woman with flowing green hair and eyes hidden behind ornate sunglasses._

 _The emerald-haired stranger looked about Light's apartment as though appraising the place._

 _"Hmm, I can work with this… here, here and here." She pointed a jewelled hand at points in the room._

 _As Lightning stood dumbly watching, (uncomfortable and annoyed her elegant and low-cut dress had been ignored) Hope unpacked his bags and set up strikingly professional-looking lighting and camera equipment._

 _"Wait, who the hell are you?!" Light angrily asked the stranger._

 _Hope answered. "Call her Salome, she worked as a pornographic movie producer- or a director. I forget which. I convinced her to come and shoot a video with us, since I found out I really enjoy being humiliated on camera."_

 _Upon opening several of the huge bags the crazed male handed the wide-eyed pinkette enough filming equipment to make a major Nautilus movie production and a book four inches thick with the word "script" on it._

 **-X-**

"Are you still drunk?" Fang asked Lightning back in the real world, staring at her like she was crazy.

Lightning wasn't listening, she stared into space imagining...

 **-X-**

 _The exquisitely beautiful young woman, born Claire Farron lay bent over a large kitchen table of smooth wood, her bottomless blue eyes flitting about, showing worry and uncertainty._

 _She wore an elegant white silky dress that wrapped around her appealing figure, clearly showing the delightful shape of the posterior that was provocatively pushed into the air at her position._

 _She shivered as she felt strong, steady hands trailing down from her shoulders, squeezing into the remarkable muscles there, down her back, pressing into the soft but ample flesh that made up her shapely thighs._

 _Her eyes expanded in alarm, feeling a pair of strong palms settling on her ass. Her delicate features began shifting rapidly in unsettling sensations he felt long, dextrous fingers spread out across her rump, squeeze in deeply into the supple flesh, the thumbs were particularly alarming, they probed in between her buttocks, bunching up the silky fabric that preventing the digits from entering her further._

 _Her face went red in embarrassment as she felt her dress suddenly tugged up over her hips, revealing her underthings (a white lacy thong and a garter belt) to his lecherous gaze and her backside to a humiliating, firm clasp on her butt cheeks, going redder as her 'date' began jiggling her well-developed posterior by tugging and shoving thoughtlessly on the large globes of flesh in his grasp._

 _Light's siren song of a voice yelped in shock as her attacker released one hand and slapped the pinkette hard on the ass with a resounding SMACK!_

 _She swallowed a gulp of terror as Hope Estheim shoved one of his own legs in between the legs of the woman bent over before him, pressing his upper thigh against Light's soft spot._

 _The Estheim heirs powerfully-built upper body lowered and bent and pressed down over hers, crushing her down onto the table._

 _Light felt Hope's breath on her face as his hands creeped under then further up her trembling body; up her sides to her fear-vibrating face._

 _She felt him delicately brush aside her exotic pink hair, in contrast to the rough, hungry kisses now being planted on her face._ _A series of brief struggles died, her lovely body freezing in an arctic of horror as she felt a huge bulge in Hope's pants poke against her rear end._

 _Horror became true terror as she heard the sounds of a belt and zip being undone out of her line of sight._

 _As though reawakened, she bucked under him, trying to push him away._ _The stronger male grabbed hold of her arms pulling them up and trapping them behind her back in a painful lock._

 _The terror went from a surge to a constant flooding tide as she felt a hand thoughtlessly shove down her underwear, tearing silky fabric._

 _In feeble defiance, she pushed her squashed chest up off the table, her rear end however was still in Estheim's grasp._ _Her upper body twisted around in panic trying to see what was happening behind her._

 _All Light's features erupted into pain; blue eyes widened in pain, white teeth bared, facial muscles twisted, all showing shocked pain as she felt a violent shove of a very size-gifted manhood into her, rocking her body violently forwards, sending a shockwave of sensations from point of penetration, up to head and back down to toes flailing in midair as she was violated from behind._

 _Her legs flailed around Estheim's hips and waist as he thoughtlessly shoved deeper down and out, crushing, penetrating and yanking on her body._ _Her hands scrambled forth, grabbing onto the table edge in front of her gripping it so tight it may have snapped._

 _She could hear the table creaking, the sound of flesh smacking together, his breathing in her ear as he violently thumped down on her, forcing her whole body back and forth rubbing across the table beneath his weight._

 _Something very sensitive inside her was touched in a very bad way and she froze staring ahead in horror._ _She writhed in panic as her house guest continued driving back and forth inside her, unable to see her lovely eyes tearing up within an attractive face scrunched up in pain._

 _Strangely, she suddenly became aware of beads of sweat staining her elegant white dress as his assault on her continued…_

 **-X-**

"If Hope touched you from behind without your permission, you'd mule kick him so hard a gallon of Elixir wouldn't heal him." Fang deadpanned.

The wild-haired brunette put her bottle down.

"In all seriousness, you want a trusted partner willing to overlook your initial awkwardness and bitchyness and I'm-gonna-kick-the-crap-outta-you-ness. Now you've got that chance with this guy."

"You mean this _kid_. He's younger than me. I have no idea how much… experience he has."

"It's not like he's some schoolboy blushing when a girl so much as looks at him, you've been his domme for months now…" Fang was starting to lose patience with her stubborn friend.

 _'Hope Vanille's having better luck with Hope…'_

 **-X-**

 **Apartment block Orange SunFlare, same time…**

At the second part of 'Operation: Get Light laid', Vanille Dia sat listening to School/Institute mate Hope Estheim pace holes in her apartments carpet and babble in panic about the fact that he had a seemingly nice and normal dinner date with the woman who had been stripping, beating and dominating him for months.

Vanille's apartment was very dissimilar from her lifetime friend Fang's; the red-headed girl had a home that was somehow cosy and reassuring, with at times, obnoxiously bright colours everywhere.

Also, her bondage equipment and literature was always tidied away in a closet, unlike Fang's.

Watching her guest pacing in panicked circles from a bright orange cushioned seat, Vanille spoke in an uncharacteristically patient tone of voice;

"You have nothing to worry about, you've been alone with Light many times before, so why is this different?"

The redhead wasn't sure if Hope even heard her until;

"I- I don't know what gonna happen when I reach her place… "

Hope's imagination ran wild;

 **-X-**

 _A heavy metal door, tall as a small building, thick enough to stop a charging Adamantoise in its tracks, creaked open loudly to a cavernous room shrouded in shadow._

 _Hope stepped through the door, feeling small and frightened._

 _Several steps in to the blackness and Light erupted from the darkness, stabbing into Hope's eyes._

 _He winced, looking into the awesome illumination, in the center, Hope's date stood in terrifying glory backlit by a blinding light._

 _She wore a bodysuit of a shimmering material, white with golden armour plates on her shoulders, forearms and shins._

 _Her strikingly long legs were encased from toe near to shapely rounded hip in ornately stylised, menacing metal armour from bladed boots of polished gold with etchings of screaming faces encircling her knees, ankles and front of legs in a precise pattern. The boots were platforms giving Light another four inches of height without being as painful to wear as the footwear she had often forced Hope to wear._

 _The outfits torso was shamelessly decorated with sculpture like images of copulating women covering her crotch on an armoured skirt and extraordinarily detailed breasts plate._

 _In between the beautiful yet obscene armour was skin tight black latex, revealed through the plated enough to showcase Light's lust-inducing figure._

 _Around her wide hips was a belt where a variety of equipment hung including two jewelled daggers, a coil of rope, handcuffs, a dangling line of anal beads, a large syringe of unknown fluid, a massive paddle with actual spikes on it, a neural stun baton, and several other vicious looking gadgets that certainly didn't fit the definition of Safe, Sane and Consensual._

 _In her hands, encased with the same aristocratic/demonic armoured gauntlets, the Mistress Farron held up an electro flogger, an extreme sex toy developed from a device created by PSICOM for torture of actual prisoners._

 _Hope had read about those devices, the strands struck hard enough to split open flesh then the soft, highly flexible memory metal delivered electric shocks through the body of the victim. He trembled at the sensations to come._

 _Her head sported a golden helmet, spikes on the headgear seemingly pointed down at the coldly beautiful face of the wearer._

 _so mesmerised by her beauty, that Hope couldn't resist as Light grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into a dungeon, its horrors eclipsing any at the Tower._

 _"Guess what Mr Snowflake? No safe word rules here, so I can really get rough on you..."_

 **-X-**

"You're going for a meal, that's all…" Vanille soothed, placing a hand on Hope's trembling shoulder.

"Meal, right…" The teen gulped.

Hope's panicked circling stopped when an awful thought occurred to him. One so horrifying it stopped his heart in his chest and risked bringing tears to his eyes.

"Do… you think… Light has been with men before?"

Vanille groaned and narrowly avoided facepalming.

 _'Yes, she's been with many men, but none of them let her do things you're happy to do, so you're special, dummy!'_

She didn't say that, afraid of the response but it was too late; Hope's imagination yet again ran wild;

 **-X-**

 _Lightning as a schoolgirl, hair in incongruous pigtails held by mincingly pretty ribbons, attired in an inappropriately short and tight fitting school uniform, pressed against a gym locker with some dirtbag jock making out with her, taking liberties by inserting his hand up her indecently short skirt..._

 _Lightning as a college girl, experimenting with her sexuality by inviting a voluptuous blonde woman into her dorm room, writhing in pleasure as they pulled their opposites clothes off, exploring each others bodies on a bed in a room cluttered with datapads and hentai literature..._

 _Light as an adult, now a soldier, in Guardian Corps uniform, in a back alleyway, fornicating with another soldier; she was held against a brick wall, her legs wrapped around a muscular waist, moving up and down in sharp, rough jerks, bodies rubbing together lewdly, visible even in Coccoon's night cycle. They weren't in private either, the alley was just off a public walkway and heavy foot traffic beat above them on an elevated walkway where anyone could see the copulating pair if they looked down, and their bodies were only barely obscured by the huge trash bin they fucked right next to..._

 _Light, still an adult, working as a bouncer, dressed in a black sport jacket and pants. She dragged an even more well-dressed man out of a club by his hair only to manhandle him to a large red car. Violently, she shoved the stranger into the drivers seat. Barely waiting for him to get seated she forced herself into his lap, straddling him. Closing the door and activating tinted windows the pair awkwardly unbuckled and opened their respective pants and began a cramped, no doubt uncomfortable but novel method of sexual intercourse..._

 **-X-**

Fang spoke softly to Lightning, knowing her friend was going to try to talk herself out of this;

"Your past relationships with… losers, have made you cynical. But, I've never seen you like this with a guy. Especially since this isn't your first date."

Light shot the raven-haired woman an angry look.

"He did keep coming back." Fang grinned triumphant.

Light continued to glare, unabated.

"And you like that."

 **-X-**

Vanille stopped Hope in his tracks by grabbing his shoulders- not Mistress Rose hard, but still impressive for such a slight girl.

"Remember when that... uh... interesting... girl Alyssa at the Academy asked you out? You didn't even seriously consider it. I've never seen you this excited or even interested about a girl before, she must be special."

Hope let out a breath when he realized her point- Light was special. And he trusted her.

 **-X-**

 **Tranquil Island apartment complex…**

Hope nervously looked around the address he had been given of Lightning's apartment. The place looked normal enough. No leather-clad women dragging squealing men into their dungeons, no provocatively dressed ladies standing around like hookers looking for customers. No screams or pleas for mercy. No red lights or deep shadows.

 _'What the hell were you expecting, an evil castle? Idiot.'_

After hours of fretting in his wardrobe like a teenage girl, the young man had decided to dress normally for his first official date with Mis-Lightning. He wore a relatively new, long-sleeved white and yellow coat with a light blue shirt beneath, along with gray pants and trainers.

No point wearing a suit if Light was just going to tear it off with her teeth (another fantasy of his).

He was being watched: hidden on the complexes roof Fang and Vanille watched through hidden cameras like a PSICOM sting op.

"18:02;. Subject has arrived in standard civilian gear. No signs of gifts besides flowers." Vanille reported in straight official tone. Fang shook her head as she swigged from a silver flask that definitely wasn't coffee.

 _'Vanille's seen too many movies…'_

They were watching to ensure Hope and Lightning (mostly Lightning) didn't screw this up.

 **-X-**

Hope froze taking deep breaths. _'Come on… what's the worst thing that could happen?'_

 **Worst thing that could happen (a)**

 _Passing through the buildings entrance his mind flashed to created images of an elegant dining room that Lightning Farron would have no access to in real life. The anxiety-filled minds eye of the young and inexperienced Mr Estheim saw himself, lying face down on a huge silk cloth covered dinner table._

 _He was unclothed, though not uncovered; selections of exotic foods were arranged atop his naked body; meats, vegetables, salads and various treats were placed onto the male._

 _A large, undoubtedly cold spoon scraped across Hope's upper leg before scooping up a spoonful of beans off Hope's rump (some had dribbled between his ass cheeks), perfectly steady, the spoon went to the elegant mouth of Lightning Farron, sitting at the table in an elegant purple dress with more frills on it than the pinkette had ever worn in real life. Completely oblivious to the perversion on her act, she ate the beans, totally ignoring the naked male shivering on the table before her._

He kept walking towards the stairs wanting to burn off energy…

 **Worst thing that could happen (b)**

 _A flash of light and now Hope sat in a chair eating opposite Light. He was wearing a light grey suit and tie, she wore an evening gown of identical colour. Both Domme and Sub ate. Off Vanille's bare ass as she hummed an unearthly tune._

He made it to the floor his domme lived on…

 _'Just a meal. Just a normal meal. With a dominatrix…'_

 **Worst thing that could happen (c)**

 _In yet another fantasy, Hope was strung up, hanging from a high ceiling by chains, watching Lightning eat whilst making sounds like an orgasm each time the food touched her tongue. Her jewellery covered hands masturbated shamelessly as Hope longingly watched._

He narrowly avoided walking into an old woman. He apologised in embarrassment.

 **Worst thing that could happen (d)**

 _Lady of the house, Ms Farron announced she had invited a dozen people to a banquet (at a hall she couldn't possibly have access to in real life) and Hope was the entertainment. Throughout the night Hope was forced to perform erotic dances, stripping out of various costumes provided for him, was beaten by various dommes, then finally used as a rent-boy. Not just for female, but for the male guests as well._

He finally reached the door, he was sweating profusely now.

 **Worst thing that could happen (e)  
**

 _Lightning stood glaring down at him, kneeling on the floor naked._

 _"I've ordered food from this fast-food joint," (she shoved a flyer with a business name on it into his face) "-go fetch for me."  
Heartlessly she kicked Hope out into the hallway completely naked._

"Okay, this is just stupid!" Hope nearly yelled to thin air.

He knocked on the door. Perhaps a bit too loud.

 **-X-**

 **Inside apartment….**

Lightning Farron, former trained soldier, badass dominatrix and master martial artist, almost jumped in shock.

 _'Damn it! He's here!'_

she nervously patted herself down, cursing and acting like a nervous schoolgirl.

 **-X-**

 **Back Outside...**

The door opened.

Hopes heart stopped its racing beat as he laid eyes upon his date; he expected something extreme like rubber lingerie, or demonic styled leather armor. Instead she dressed casual; a silk white shirt, loose-fitting black pants and white trainers.

He was stunned at how… casual and normal she looked until he gazed upon her ethereally lovely face. Her exotic pink hair was the same; shoulder length and in its familiar exotic style- it accentuated her femininity while remaining somewhat practical.

Her sparking blue eyes were fixed in a stunning stare of… determination? He realised in embarrassment that he was staring.  
Hope squirmed as the occupant of the house examined him, in his mind, judging him.

They awkwardly greeted each other

The twenty-something woman frowned at the teenagers response and thought; _'He's staring. Was he expecting me to be in workclothes?'_

"err… did I underdress?"

"No it's fine." Light replied. _'At least he wasn't dressed like a bondage slave…'_

"Come in."

"Hi!" was delivered twice. Again.

After some awkward squirming she ushered the near trembling male in.

He gulped. In a flash, he remembered he had a gift; flowers- _Sunleth's twilight Bloom_. A favorite of Lightnings mother, recommended by Vanille.

"Where'd you get these?" Light asked breathless.

"Uh… Vanille recommended them…"

"Of course.."

Upon entering, Hope looked around light's apartment, struck at how normal it looked.

"Expecting cages, BDSM stuff here?"

Hope looked sheepish.

"…big place…" Hope awkwardly blurted out.

"Being a domme pays well, lots of people want to come escape the safe, preplanned life the Fal'Cie mark out…" she trailed off, remembering the death of her parents in a freak accident. If that was part of the so-called gods plan.

 **-X-**

They sat at the kitchen area table, Hope's eyes widened as he looked over the prepared meal.

"Wow, looks great!"

Hope had mentioned once (when he was being hung upside down) that he liked seafood (fish acquired from Cocoons artificial oceans).

"Didn't know what you'd want, so I chose at random. This is a seafood and mushroom paella."

Inside a huge alumnisteel pan, a selection of foods sizzled with mouth-watering aroma.

"This looks like something from a fancy restaurant!" Hope remarked in astonishment. Light took the compliment, his excitability reminded her of Vanille.

 **-X-**

Light's hospitality was a bit awkward and stiff, she didn't have people in her apartment much except for Fang and Vanille. Silently, she laid down numerous dishes onto plates: Hope figured they were appetisers.

"Bifrost Forest tomato salad, shrimp sautéed with garlic and Sunleth Golden mushrooms."

Hope put a fork of food in his mouth.

"Th-this is really good!" Hope moaned inappropriately after a bite of mushrooms, indeed each dish was delicious. Comparable to high end gormet cuisine Hope had tasted all over Cocoon, with flavours possessed of a homey touch, warm and relaxing. Each dish had a twist that made it… intimate.

Light looked at him embarrassed.

Smiling slightly as her guest smiled goofily, chewing on his meal. She started eating her own.

She finally spoke up; "I'm not sure what you were expecting."

Hope looked away from his meal. "I don't know what I was expecting… I've never done this before…"

He looked away nervously, "I've never… you know… seriously dated… socialized before… like this.. I don't really know what to do in this kind of situation…"

"I haven't either… I'd be- grateful. If you'd tell me what to do."

 _'This is awkward…'_

"Have you… ever been with a woman before?" Light asked wincing at her bluntness.

Hope's reaction told her the answer.

"… not that that's a bad thing…" She stammered. "It's just that… I'm a little uncomfortable with having a relationship with someone younger and less experienced."

Hope blanched. Less experience...

"Why do you want me- you could have almost any girl due to being rich and cute." Light asked the question that had bothering her for weeks now.

Hope had a long pause.

"...In Palumpolum, my friends would set me up with lots of… bad matches."

"Like?" Light asked, waving a fork.

"A model."

"What, as in clothes?"

"Handbags, or something..." He shrugged.

At Lightnings impressed look he followed up;

"She was... obnoxious. Stuck up."

Light smirked: a female model was a client of hers and she had let slip (under electro nipple shock) that she was told that she was a bitch in real life.

"Any more?" She shovelled more food in her mouth.

Hope looked embarrassed, and looked away;

"A cheerleader for the school BlitzBall team. Really loud, annoying, into pop music."

Light imagined a blonde airhead covered with tacky looking plastic accessories.

"A flower club member, she was quiet, weird."

Light laughed at this. "Fang and Vanille did the same for me."

She ticked off fingers.

"A Lawyer (slimeball). He learnt it was not a good idea to demand anal sex during their first date- learnt via a cracked jaw."

Off Hope's shocked but amused look.

"A musician (druggie), I turned him in to the Guardian Corps."

Another finger.

"A PSICOM guy (control freak). Couldn't handle it when I beat him up in spars and humiliated him."

Both laughed imagining the scene of a guy on the mat with Light rubbing her victory in with a dramatic pose over her fallen foe.

Finally, Hope hit a landmine when he asked the question of how the woman went from Guardian Corps to the career of a dominatrix.  
Lightning took on a dark look that briefly froze Hope's young soul.

"My parents died when I was young. Accident. I toughened up to protect Serah. Self-defence classes first, then the military just helped with this."

"So how'd you get to Bodhum?" She shot back, in fact calming her dinner guest by being past the provocative question.

"My father sent me here... I always went to the school of his choice."

Light hmmed as she wondered if Estheim senior also had a bride picked out for him. She shook her head imagining Hope in groom garb with a masked bride next to him- holding a leash around his neck.

Hobbies were a weird contrast of the two; Hope studied, played computer games (Light was surprised. Given how physically tough and resilient Hope was he expected him to be active in sports). Hope wasn't surprised when Light explained her spare time consisted of hours spent working out in fighting dojos. Hope laughed saying he wasn't ready for her to beat him in public.

"I could do that next session if I want." Light teased relaxing.

 **-X-**

The night developed as Fang and Vanille watched, annoyed that they weren't taking this to the bedroom. Or making out on the table. Or floor. Or anywhere really.

The pair were smiling and joking. Light had few memories of doing this other than with Fang- and those usually got hazy due to alcohol.

Suddenly, Hope held up his phone. Dramatically, he deleted the picture of him.

"No picture. You can chuck me out if you want."

"...I don't want to." She admitted.

"Can I ask you something? Why did you choose me as your domme after the first time? You could easily get other girls to do this stuff with you."  
Hope wondered about that. He laughed. "You're gonna find this stupid… other girls… don't interest me…to me its like you…"

The bleeping of an urgent Communication flash broke the moment.

Lightning blinked, realizing she was staring at Hope's face like some kind of schoolgirl.

"Uh, sorry I have to take this..."

Hope looked away, angry, but not sure at what.

 **-X-**

In their 'Stakeout base' Fang and Vanille booed loudly and tossed actual popcorn at the screen spying at the pair.

"Urrgghh! When are we gonna get to the sex?!" She grumbled. She had been swigging too much liquor due to being bored at the spied-upon pairs dull conversation.

 **-X-**

Back in the apartment, the strikingly cherubic face of Serah Farron, Lightning's younger sister appeared on the main screen on the apartment. Her eyes, so like, and yet unlike her older sisters, were full of worry and near tears.

"Light! I'm sorry, but I don't know who to call… the Guardian Corps won't search for… its Snow… he…"

The elder Farron sibling stood before the comm screen; steely-eyed. Hope was concerned, awed and aroused looking upon her.

"Calm down, tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Serah took a deep breath. Hope chided himself, this was serious.

"Snow went into the Vestige just off the beach to find a NORA member who went off alone to find an unusually strong monster. The Guardian Corps won't get involved until Snow or other guy were missing for at least 26 hours... he's been gone for 10 hours Light..." She spoke, voice breaking.

"I'll go find him. I'll bring him back to you."  
In her mind she added; _'If Snow wasn't dead, he will be when she finds him for making Serah worry.'_

Serah thanked her, apologized, babbled really.

 _'Guess the dates over….'_ Hope thought.

 **END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

Vanille and Fang are not from Pulse in this story hence their last names Dia and Yun respectively.

Tranquil Island Apartment complex; Lightning's place of residence- this story had Bodhum far larger and more urban developed than canon.

26 Hours; days on Cocoon, like Pulse, consist of 13 hours before and after noon, for a total of twenty-six hours in a day.

Orange SunFlare Apartment Complex; Vanille's home, named after her personality.

Bright Lion Apartment Complex; Where Fang lives.

The guy from the picture in Fang's apartment is director of PSICOM Yaag Rosch.


End file.
